La esposa del Rey Kyubi
by atadalove
Summary: Se sentía vacía. Desde hace unas semanas sentía que no encajaba en nada de lo que hacía, a pesar de hacerlo bien. Los hombres no le llaman la atención como quería hasta que llega uno y mueve su mundo en tan sólo horas. El atractivo Naruto llegó a reclamar lo que le pertenecía por derecho y Hinata estaba atrapada entre la lujuria y los colmillos. Reto Lemon. EPÍLOGO
1. Irrealidad

Hola... Aquí reportándome con un Reto. **Reto de perverción** Aquí pondremos a prueva nuestro potencial en el LEMON.

El reto lo componen: Yo "_Atadalove",_ lavida y aniyasha.

Los capítulos serán publicado en este orden: El 20 de mayo el primer capítulo, el 23 el segundo y el 25 el tercer capítulo. **Martes, Jueves y Sábado.**

El reto fue organizado en el Club: Irresistible Naranja \(^_^)/

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía Súpernatural.

**Advertencia:** Posibles mundos alternos, lemon para mayores de 18 años (o los que saben qué es Pornol-ectura)... Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Reto Lemon del Club Hermanitas Naranja**

**Atadalove, Lavida y Aniyasha.**

Les invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook:

**Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

* * *

**Irrealidad**

Con un suspiro sale al balcón. El aire se encapricha en mover su largo cabello a voluntad mientras se apoya en el barandal. Al inclinarse hacia adelante la brisa suave mueve su pequeña falda mostrando sus muslos. Vuelve a suspirar por la sensación de ser acariciada, o eso piensa. Sus ojos admiran el paisaje frente a ella. Al vivir en el piso 50 tiene una agradable vista de toda la ciudad y más allá.

Las estrellas se adueñan del cielo y abajo las lucen de la ciudad parecen imitarlas con su esplendor. Fija su vista en la luna tan parecida a sus ojos y vuelve a suspirar con ilusión.

Aparta un mechó de cabello de su rostro y baja la mirada. La brisa juega con su falda y franela haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan bajo la fina tela de seda. Se abrazó así misma.

-¡Que frustrante! –Exclamó bajito. Hoy también sentía como que le faltaba algo. Sentía que no encajaba en lo que hacía y ya había tratado de remediar eso. _Soy un caso sin remedio alguno._ Pensó con la mirada triste. Era Dueña de la mayoría de las acciones en una empresa muy reconocida y tenía vienes en todo el país y otros países. También era la heredera de un imperio turístico que ha dominado el mercado por más de 15 años, pero… se preocupaba más en otras cosas. ¿Qué si las ventas bajaron o que recién descubrió que un empleado estafaba en la compañía donde era accionista? Eso tenía solución pero su situación no, por más que lo intentaba no se solucionaba y estaba cansada de _buscar_.

Alzó la vista al cielo justo para ver una estrella fugaz. Cerró los ojos rápidamente. Ya sabía lo que quería.

-Quiero un hombre. ¡Diablos! Quiero saber y sentirme amada por un hombre. Uno que no se atreva a engañarme y menos con una de mis amigas. –Y con ese deseo se sentó en una de las sillas del balcón con la mano derecha en su vientre.

Había sido engañada tantas veces que a sus 25 años no confiaba en los hombres. Hace más de 6 años que no tenía un novio. Su última relación fue con su ex prometido y no fue que haya terminado bien. Ella siempre había soñado con entregar su virginidad el día de su "Luna de miel", al menos ese era su deseo en ese tiempo y esa fue la causa de que su "Prometido" rompiera con ella.

_Lo había encontrado en la cama con otra y no precisamente durmiendo_.

Y para colmo le restregaba en cara que ella no le daba lo que tenía que darle, lo que lo empujó a buscarlo en "Otros" lugares.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –Y lo peor fue que ese "Otro lugar" fue una de sus amigas cercanas. Los años pasaron y la confianza entre ellas aún seguí rota, perdonada sí, pero recuperada… Jamás.

Cruzó las piernas y la brisa alzó la falda mostrando sus pantaletas color lila bien fina y apegada a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió divagar un rato en sus fantasías. Su ex prometido fue la gota que derramó el vaso y desde entonces no ha dejado que los sentimientos interfieran pero… su cuerpo quería…. No, ansiaba sentirse vivo bajo las caricias de un hombre. Se lo imploraba cada noche. No era ciega. Sabía muy bien que podía tener a cualquier hombre con sólo mirarlos pero no quería uno cualquiera… quería uno único y sólo para ella.

Se acarició el cuello con la mano izquierda al sentir de repente una subida de calor por todo su vientre. Eso es lo que pasaba cada noche y luego venían esos deseos carnales. Sus pezones se endurecieron aún más por el repentino cambio de temperatura corporal y su respiración se agitó un poco. Miró las estrellas. No había luna aún, peor el cielo seguía con su hermosura nocturna.

-Un hombre… -Susurró y empezó a acariciar su vientre de lado a lado. –Un hombre que me quite el peso de la _virginidad_ de encima. –Dijo bajito y se recostó en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasaron los minutos y ella aún seguía sin moverse. No quería dormir aún. Mañana tendría que ir a trabajar y no le apetecía. Sin embargo, tenía una reunión de accionistas a la que no podía faltar. Resignada se fue a su cama. Dejó la puerta del balcón abierta y no se arropó. Dejó que el frío entrara y la tocara. Necesitaba bajar su temperatura o por lo menos, intentar normalizarla.

* * *

Caminar por los pasillos de la empresa era un martirio para su percepción y olfato. Desde hace unas semanas un olor la ha estado intranquilizando. Siempre que una mujer se acercaba a ella, sentía que debía gruñirle y no entendía ese deseo y el olor… Por alguna razón que no entendía realmente, podía saber si una mujer era virgen o no, y eso le molestaba. No le gustaba que las vírgenes estuvieran cerca. Sin embargo, su asistente lo era por lo que se obligó a ser _amable _con ella, es decir, _no gruñir como animal._

-¡Buenos Días! –Exclamó al entrar a la sala de reuniones, su asistente Rin la seguía con unos documentos en una mano y en la otra una taza de café. Todo murmullo cayó al ver a Hinata entrar. Se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron. -¿Dónde está Tsunade? –Preguntó. Nunca habían llegado después de ella, de hecho, el que llegaba después de Hinata se consideraba despedido. Era estricta con las normas y sería un pesar sancionar a uno de sus accionistas.

-Ella… -Empezó a decir un hombre con don extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Miró a su Jefa que esperaba una respuesta. –Ella vendió sus acciones anoche señorita Hyuga. –Dijo y vio la sorpresa generada en su Jefa.

Hinata miró a todos y a cada uno de los accionistas que tenía en la sala de reuniones. Todos eran conocidos pero había un asiento vació del lado izquierdo del suyo… el que era de Tsunade.

_Y ese maldito olor volvió._ Sabía quién lo tenía y por eso la tenía bien lejos de su asiento.

-¿Se puede saber quién compró sus acciones? Y a todo esto… -Tomó asiento. -¿Por qué Tsunade no me reportó de esto? –Todos se veían algo incómodos al no tener una respuesta clara. Su jefa, por alguna razón que ellos no entendían, (En especial los hombres) siempre entraba de mal humor a pesar de ser tan gentil… y muchas veces estricta.

-Nos acabamos de enterar por su secretaria. Dijo que anoche simplemente decidió vender e irse a su tierra natal con su familia. –Dijo una mujer de pelo Rubio. La tercera según el orden de accionistas mayoritarios. Hinata la tenía en una esquina muy alejada y contraria a la suya. La miró de mala gana.

_Maldición, no podía evitarlo. No le gustaban las vírgenes. _

Hinata tenía el 45% de las acciones convirtiéndola en la accionista mayoritaria. Tsunade tenía el 20%, Ino el 15%, Tenten el 10%, Kiba y Shino poseían el 5% cada uno.

-El que compró esas acciones debería est… -Ino fue interrumpida por la llegada de un hombre que entró como si nada. Todos los presentes le miraron pero este ni se inmutó. Los miró a todos sin mostrar alguna expresión hasta que se fijó en Hinata. La miró con una intensidad tan cruda que la hizo estremecer. Caminó lentamente hasta tomar asiento en el lugar vacio, junto a Hinata.

Ella lo veía y examinaba muy cuidadosamente. Había entrado como si fuera amo y señor del lugar y lo peor fue el poder de atracción que había sentido en él. Había algo antiguo y poderoso en su presencia. Algo que se extendía en ella y hacía que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Su caminar le resultó como de un cazador asechando a su presa y cuando se sentó a su lado su masculino aroma envolvió sus sentidos. Algo en él era de terror, lo sentía. La llamaba. Su pelo rubio alborotado y esos ojos tan azules hacían sus sentidos volar. Tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que le hacían parecer rudo y tierno, como un animal. Un gruñido quería escapar de su garganta pero lo contuvo.

¿De dónde venía este atractivo Adonis?

-Buenos Días. Soy Naruto Namikaze. – ¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante. –Soy el poseedor de las acciones de Tsunade. Perdonen mi tardanza, pero tenía asuntos de suma importancia. –Miró a todos con una media sonrisa.

-¡Naruto Namikaze! ¿El Naruto de… de Namikaze Corp? –Dijo Kiba asombrado. Naruto sonrió al asentir y todos estaban con la boca abierta.

Estaban estupefactos. El magnate millonario había comprado unas acciones de una empresa menor a la de él y totalmente contraria a su estilo. No cuestionaron nada, pero obviamente estaba más que sorprendidos en especial Hinata.

Había escuchado de Naruto Namikaze en las farándulas. Era despiadado en sus negocios y tenía una fama de ser un despiadado con sus enemigos.

-_No debo acercarme a él. _–Se dijo. Sin embargo, cuando él puso su mirada en ella sintió que miraba más allá de la Hinata que todos veían. Lo vio bajar su mirada hasta su vientre, siguió hasta sus piernas y luego volvió a subir la mirada y sonrió. Se sintió expuesta y bajó la mirada sonrojada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

Al anochecer Hinata estaba organizando todo su papeleo. Rin, su asistente, entró con un vaso de té, el cual se tomaba cada noche antes de irse.

-Gracias Rin. Puedes retirarte temprano. Yo terminaré lo demás.

-Entendido. –Se inclinó. –Con su permiso Señorita Hyuga. –Salió de la oficina. Hinata frunció el seño. No importaba las veces que le dijera que le llamara por su nombre, Rin siempre era muy formal. Suspiró. Después de todo era muy eficiente pero a veces quería entablar una relación de amistad con ella, al menos para tratar de persuadirla a que se quite el olor de la virginidad de encima y, por lo visto, eso nunca pasaría.

_Pero eres virgen._

Su mente siempre la cuestionaba.

Negando algo divertida salió de su oficina sólo para casi chocar con su nuevo accionista, Naruto Namikaze. El hombre que no la dejaba de mirar a todo momento, como ahora. La miraba como si la desnudase y lo peor, a ella le gusta eso. Él volvió a examinarla y su mirada cambió a una de ternura total. Que extraño. Sin embargo se excitó mucho y si a eso le sumamos la cercanía y su olor tan excitante y embriagador, no era para menos. Este hombre prometía una sección de sexo increíble. Ya palpitaba por él.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos y la pasión de su mirada le robó el aliento. Se fue a las puras al tocador. Estaba hasta la coronilla de los nervios. Cada vez que él la miraba ella sentía una electricidad en el cuerpo y su centro palpitaba de ansiedad. Nunca había sentido algo como esto. Tanta ansia, tanto deseo por un hombre… tanta _necesidad._ ¿Quién era él que le provocaba así? Miró el espejo y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Había estado conteniendo sus reacciones pero le era difícil cuando él se acercaba tanto.

Y es que, ¡Dios!, si se ponía a pensar él era un hombre sacado de los sueños de cualquier mujer… ¡Era perfecto! Podía sentir una atracción sexual casi animal en ella cuando él la miraba y esa mirada… tan salvaje, cruda y decadente…prometía placer y _peligro._

-Tranquila Hinata… -Se dijo e inconscientemente se tocó el vientre. –Hace mucho que no tienes una relación y sólo estás deseosa. Sólo quieres un buen polvo. Nada más. –Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que _había algo _escondido en él que la llamaba.

Al salir del lavado lo encontró a él entrando en el pasillo para dirigirse al de hombres. Lo vio sonreír y eso la paralizó. Esa sonrisa… esa mirada… ¿Qué tenía él?

-Hola. –Esa voz… esa maldita voz que la ha atormentado todo el santo día, está ahí de nuevo torturándola. Él se acercó y la miraba con una intensidad que sintió marearse. Había deseo en su mirada y _posesión_. Se había acercado tanto que podía olerlo y al hacerlo sintió un millar de voltios recorrerle el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar. Algo en ella despertaba, un deseo primitivo indomable. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y su centro palpitaba. Su olor la embriagaba y ¡Oh oh!... sintió la respiración de él en su cuello y eso fue todo.

Consciente de que sus piernas ya no la sostenían él la tomó por la cintura y ella, al sentir tan poderosa cercanía, se desmayó.

Naruto la observó serio por un momento. Ni siquiera pudo acercarse como quería y ya se había desmayado. Eso no era bueno. Había visto su resistencia desde que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sería difícil llegar a ella pero sonrió. Difícil, pero no imposible y Hinata Hyuga en definitiva valía la pena. Con cuidado de no lastimarla la tomó en sus brazos.

-Estás tan hermosa Hinata. –Dijo con ternura. –Este último mes ha sido un martirio sin ti, pero al fin te encontré. Al fin puedo tenerte _otra vez. _–Abrió su boca para mostrar unos perfectos colmillos. Acercó los labios a su cuello y dejó que su aliento la marcare. Ahora que podía rastrearla tenía que acercarse a ella de otra forma más… _práctica._

* * *

Rodeada de una blanca neblina sentía que flotaba. No podía ver más allá de unos simples metros y eso no le gustaba. Ya había tenido este sueño varias veces, lo que no entendía era ¿_Por qué?_ Siempre estaba rodeada de neblina pero sentía que había algo más allá que no podía ver. Algo que le llamaba… que le pertenecía. Sentía que algo faltaba y le inquietaba.

Dejó de caminar al sentirse observada. Eso era nuevo. Usualmente vagaba y vagaba sin llegar a ningún lado pero sentía algo o a _alguien_ cerca. Miró alrededor, pero no pudo ver más allá de la neblina y no podía dejar de sentirse observada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Dijo algo temerosa. Por alguna razón estaba asustada, o era simplemente la sensación de escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Su cuello empezó a picarle y se quejó. Con su mano se tocó la parte afectada. ¡Le picaba mucho!

-Hinata –Esa voz… Conocía esa voz muy bien. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse con Naruto. Vestía un traje de negra armadura, hombros increíblemente amplios, su pelo rubio le tocaba la frente, tenía un bastón negro en una mano y esas marcas en sus mejillas estaban más marcadas que antes. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que parecían brillar. -¿Te dejé sin habla eh?

_Arrogante._

Trató de hablar, pero no salía nada. Su mirada la tenía paralizada. Era tan magnífico. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla suavemente y luego se inclinó e invadió su boca.

Hinata gimió ante el sabor tan primitivo que él tenía. Sintió sus manos en su cintura y luego todo el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo. Era tan viril que no pudo negarse. Después de todo quería esto. Era su sueño y lo disfrutaría.

Naruto soltó el bastón y la tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Se aferró a ella con cada fibra de su cuerpo ardiente y dolorido por poseerla. Su lengua tocó la de ella, probándola, atormentándola. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

Ella estaba atrapada. Tan apretada a él que podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. La intensidad de él la rodeó haciéndola arder en una volcánica necesidad. En lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarlo y ver si su cuerpo era tan magnífico y caliente bajo esa armadura como se sentía.

-Déjame amarte Hinata. Déjame hacerte el amor. –Respiró contra su oído mientras que la mano en la cintura bajaba a su trasero. –Quiero sentir tu calor rodeándome. Llenarme de ti. Sentir tu aliento y tu lengua contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué tenía él? Apenas se conocían y ya quería hacer todo eso con él y más. Tenía tanta necesidad como nunca había experimentado. Debió de ofenderse por eso pero no… deseaba tanto sentir la piel contra piel. Sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola. Era tanta su excitación que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir para luego sentir la lengua de él recorrerle el cuello haciéndola gemir de anticipación. Nada tenía sentido para ella, ni ninguno de sus sentimientos. Se aferraba a Naruto mientras buscaba una explicación de por qué lo soñaba. Porque iba a hacerlo con él. Alguien a quien apenas conocía.

_Pero es un sueño. Tú sueño._

Sí. Un sueño que le quemaba la piel con cada roce de sus manos. Pero todo lo que importaba ahora ese momento. Él devorándola y haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás creyó posible.

Acababa de desear que ambos estuvieran desnudos y en un lugar cómodo cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo suave. Se separaron y él miró por encima del hombro de ella y sonrió al ver la cama.

-¿Ansiosa? –Dijo su sonrisa se amplió más al ver que ninguno tenía ropa puesta.

Hinata lo miró completamente y se le resecó la boca. Él era la personificación del deseo. Algo en ella clamaba por la virilidad de él, por tenerlo dentro de ella. De sólo pensar en lo que vendría se sintió húmeda.

-Excitada. –Respondió en un jadeo. Tanteó su pecho con las manos y lo sintió tensarse. Tenía ocho paquetes en sus abdominales, cadera estrecha y varias cicatrices por sus costados. Las tocó por el borde preguntándose qué tan profundas estaban. – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te diré que la mejor forma de explicarlo es que cada una es una medalla de guerra. –Tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo olió. Tenía un rico aroma a lavanda. Como extrañaba eso. -No te haré daño Hinata. –Dijo al ver que se ponía nerviosa. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Lo sé. –Lo extraño era que sí lo sabía. Por alguna razón sabía que él _nunca_ le haría daño. Como si todo él le prometiera _protección absoluta_.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama. La observó tendida por unos segundos. Por fin podía acercarse a ella. Ella siempre se proyectaba a su jardín cuando dormía pero no había podido hablar con ella ni acercarse. Había tratado que le reconociese, de que pudiese verle pero era inútil hasta que supo donde estaba su cuerpo.

_El cuerpo de ella le llamaba. Le reconocía. Respondía a su presencia, a su cercanía. _

Miró su pecho hinchado por la excitación y tocó su vientre. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó al verlo actuar diferente. Por un momento tuvo miedo de qué se haya retractado de estar con ella. Lo vio abrir los ojos y mirarla como si fuera comérsela. Algo que sin duda se dejaría hacer.

-Sólo me preguntaba si saliste de una fantasía. Eres como una diosa.

Incapaz de aguantar más ella lo jaló y capturó sus labios. Él se acomodó sobre ella y entre sus piernas haciendo que sus cuerpos se amolden. Era tan increíble. Hinata podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su respiración, sus jadeos, su corazón. Era totalmente consciente de este hombre de una forma que la abrumaba. Se arqueó al sentir como él abandonaba sus labios para mordisquear su cuello y bajar a sus pechos. La sensación fue increíble. Le dedicó tiempo a cada uno sacándole estremecimientos continuos y poderosos.

Hinata lo miraba mientras él mordisqueaba un camino desde sus pechos hasta el estómago donde lamió cada centímetro de piel. Su mano subía por su muslo hasta su palpitante centro donde empezó a acariciarle de manera tan sutil. Su corazón golpeaba dúramente por la anticipación y el anhelo de ser tocada en esa zona. Sintió crecer el calor en su cuerpo.

-Eso es, Hinata. Déjame sentir tu placer. Déjame cubrirme con tu aroma. Déjame probarte toda.

Él entró un par de dedos penetrándola. Ella empujó sus caderas para así sentirlo aún más dentro de ella.

-Quiero más. –Demandó ella mientras lo tomaba en su mano y lo acariciaba.

Él rió perversamente.

-Y lo tendrás.

Gimió frustrada cuando sintió que él retiraba la mano y luego sintió el cielo. Él utilizaba su lengua para darle placer. Jamás creyó eso posible. Sabía que sería exquisito pero esto superaba cualquier especulación del asunto. Gemía fuerte, él lamía y saboreaba su centro como si fuera un elixir muy exquisito y raro de encontrar. Su cuerpo palpitaba y sufría por sentir cómo él le llenaba. Quería más de él… mucho más.

Naruto sintió como el orgasmo la atravesaba. No dejó de probar de ella hasta que el último estremecimiento abandonó su cuerpo. Como un animal salvaje se posicionó sobre ella y capturó su boca. Hinata lo abrazó por el cuello y enredó las piernas alrededor de él. Ambos gimieron al roce de sus sexos.

Hinata lo miró con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-Soy virgen. –Declaró y Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Crees que eres virgen Hinata? –La sintió ponerse nerviosa y removerse un poco. Ella bajó la mirada apenada y se sonrojó.

-Sé que es raro pero, no lo creo. Estoy segura de ello. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales antes.

-Hinata. –susurró. –Te aseguro que hace unos años dejaste de ser virgen. –Declaró mientras le hacía subir la mirada. Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez? Yo nunca…

-¡Me la diste a mí! –Declaró. La intensidad de su mirada le decía que era verdad. –Cuando nos… -Dudó. No era el momento de decirle semejante verdad. –Fui el primero en tu vida y Júralo… seré el último.

-Se me hace imposible creerte Naruto. Además, esto es un sueño. Nada de esto es real.

-Esto no es un sueño Hinata. Es real. –Sonrió y la tomó de las caderas. –Te lo demostraré. –Y con una estocada se hundió en su suave humedad. Hinata se asombró cuando él la llenó. Lo que sentía era un increíble placer recorriéndola. Él estaba tan duro dentro de ella, tan grueso y caliente. Sus golpes eran profundos e iguales. La llenaban con un placer inmenso. Se aferró a su espalda clavando las uñas.

_Necesitaba más… más de él._

Estaba fuera de sí por el éxtasis. Respondía a cada golpe lujurioso con la misma intensidad que él. Sentía como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, como si el placer que ella sentía tuviera su propia entidad. Sus jadeos eran incontrolables.

Sentía como si miles de manos le acariciaban el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Una electricidad le recorría cada centímetro de la piel. Gritó cuando se corrió aumentando las embestidas.

Naruto estaba fascinado por su respuesta. Conocía su fuego pero esta vez fue más intenso. La sentía tan increíblemente bien, tan cálida, tan acogedora, Perfecta. Se enterró profundo en ella y estalló en un maravilloso orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Hinata gimió al sentirlo derramarse en ella y luego él se acomodó a su lado abrazándola y respirando en su cuello. Ambos estaban agitados. Podía sentir su trabajosa respiración y su corazón martilleando contra su pecho.

-Es el sueño más increíble que he tenido nunca. –Declaró. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Tan saciada y tranquila como nunca antes.

Él acarició su cintura deleitándose de su textura sedosa.

-Hinata… Cuando miras el cielo ¿no has sentido como que algo en tu vida falta? ¿Cómo que hay algo mal? ¿No sientes que perteneces a _otro lugar_?

Era exactamente como se sentía. Desde hace un mes sentía este vacío que le decía que le faltaba algo. Como si _no encajara._

Se dispuso a mirarlo de frente. Los ojos de él parecían decir que él decía la verdad. Entonces la pregunta debería ser _Por qué se sentía así_.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé sobre mí? –Su mirada cambió a una de preocupación y ternura. Luego se inclinó como si escuchara algo.

-Búscame cuando despiertes Hinata. Debo irme. –Empezó a desvanecerse.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sé que me dirás la verdad? Además, esto es un sueño.

-Hace un rato saboreé tu cuerpo Hinata. Lo que te hice aquí lo sentirás y verás cuando despiertes. –Ella lo miró temerosa.

-Imposible…esto es-

-Magia. –Dijo interrumpiéndola. –Búscame Hinata. –Se desvaneció completamente y en ese instante Hinata se empezó a sentir muy cansada.

¿Quién era realmente Naruto Namikaze? ¿Y por qué soñó con él a tan sólo horas de conocerlo? Estaba inquieta al no tener las respuestas pero… su corazón estaba tranquilo. Como si pudiera confiar en sus palabras.

Con un suspiro se acomodó en la cama y se arropó. Estaba tan cansada y era algo que no entendía. Cansada en un sueño y con ganas de dormir… raro.

_Esto no es un sueño._

Eso había dicho él… pero cómo no iba a serlo cuando todo parecía tan irreal y lleno de neblina.

Puso una mano en su vientre y se cerró los ojos. Extrañamente sintió que flotaba pero sus párpados pesaban mucho como para abrirlos. Se rindió a la sensación.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ ...Continuará... *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo de este Reto Lemon de tres capítulos.

Sé que empecé con con un capítulo raro y tal vez no lo entiendan por completo, pero les prometo aclarar sus dudas en los próximos capítulos. De todas formas si tienen dudas coméntenlas y trataré de responderles :D

Esta Idea me había estado rondando por días antes del Reto y aquí la tienen...

El Fic ganador lo decidirán ustedes con sus comentarios, así que voten por su favorito.  
**Voto comentario!** Si les gustó la Historia comenten y no se contengan.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos el Jueves con el segundo capítulo.

Recuerden: Revew = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos = Lectores felices y contentos

Los quiero... Matta ne


	2. Deseo

Hola... Aquí reportándome con el segundo capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza. Sé que debí publicarlo antes, pero lo importante es que lo hice hoy :D

Esto es para el **Reto de perverción.** Recuerden que aquí pondremos a prueba nuestro potencial en el LEMON.

El reto lo componen: Yo "_Atadalove",_ lavida y aniyasha.

El reto fue organizado en el Club: Irresistible Naranja \(^_^)/

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía Súpernatural.

**Advertencia:** Posibles mundos alternos, lemon para mayores de 18 años (o los que saben qué es Pornol-ectura)... Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Reto Lemon del Club Hermanitas Naranja**

**Atadalove, Lavida y Aniyasha.**

Les invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook:

**Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

* * *

**Deseo**

Proyectándose en una sala antigua con columnas enormes y de diseños complicados, caminó hasta llegar a un trono de oro el cual tenía colas naranjas extendiéndose a los lados. En los pasamanos había garras y en el espaldar tenía dibujada la cara de un zorro. Se sentó y una túnica naranja de pelo con bordes de negro le rodeó por sobre su armadura negra.  
A los pies de él, el suelo empezó a moverse. Un pelirrojo se formó desde el suelo. Se mantuvo hincado en reverencia con un brazo por sobre su pecho. Lleva puesto pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo que se extendía hacia atrás y un chaleco gris violáceo. Su piel estaba agrietada y por las grietas brotaba arena, al igual que de todo su cuerpo y vestimenta. Por su apariencia y respiración parecía agotado.

-Lamento _haberlos_ interrumpido mi Señor. –Dijo el hombre. –Pero los Biju no podrán aguantar por mucho tiempo. Nuestras energías se agotan. A este paso moriremos en 24 horas humanas.

Naruto frunció el ceño. El tiempo se le agotaba. Desde que Marada destruyó casi todo su reino y lo diera por muerto, su imperio ha estado cayendo. Esa fue una guerra que le costó mucho. La mayoría de sus guerreros más valientes se sacrificaron por el bien de la Reina. Hasta él se había sacrificado por su Reina. Sin ella todo su reino…

Un temblor los sacudió. La situación estaba empeorando. Hace un mes que vivían esto y ya estaban al límite.

-Gaara. Ponte en posición. Mañana nuestra reina regresará, pero hoy… Hoy se hará un sacrificio más. Hay que mantener el reino vivo.

Gaara subió su rostro. Tenía una mirada turquesa claro y una sombra cubría sus párpados. Miraba a su Rey con curiosidad.

-Naruto… -Su preocupación se reflejaba en la voz. -Tu energía también se acaba. Nos has dado chakra por todo este mes y a duras penas puedes viajar entre mundos.

-Estoy bien… aún tengo.

-Pero ya sólo aparecen dos colas. Si las pierdes… -No terminó de hablar. No quería terminar de decir esa oración.

Naruto se puso de pie y bajó de su trono hasta llegar a Gaara, que inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Gaara. Si tengo que dar mi vida para protegerlos no lo dudaré. –Puso una mano en su hombro. –Estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí una vez. Sabes lo que es lealtad y yo tengo una lealtad por mi reino. Este reino donde crecí, donde los conocí. La guerra casi acabó con todo y para finalizarla _mi Reina se sacrificó._

Gaara bajó la mirada dolido. Todos tenían un cariño especial por su reina y desde que ella y Madara se enfrentaron no la volvieron a ver. El cuerpo de Madara había aparecido sin vida pero a ella no la encontraron hasta hace unas semanas atrás que la vieron caminar por los jardines del reino. Ella parecía no poder ver nada de lo que la rodeaba y caminaba entre las flores. Siempre distraída, como buscando algo y sin escuchar ni ver nada. Habían tratado de hablar con ella pero era imposible y cuando intentaban tocarla traspasaban su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podían sentirla y era tan frustrante.

Sin embargo eso les dio esperanzas a todos.

Sasuke, unos de sus comandantes más fuertes el cual tenía un poder ocular increíble, vio lo que le había pasado a la Reina, pero al ser herido gravemente hasta el punto de casi morir, no pudo decir nada hasta hace unos días atrás. Su Reina había sido golpeada por el poder ocular de Madara y enviada a una dimensión. El golpe había sido dado en una parte de su cabeza que interfería con los recuerdos, como si bloqueara su vida y formara una nueva adaptada a la dimensión en donde se encontraba. Desde entonces empezaron a buscarla entre las dimensiones cercanas y no fue hasta ayer que la encontraron en la dimensión de los humanos.

Atrapada, sin memoria y sin creer que habían más mundos. Tenían que recuperarla, Naruto no quería regenerar su energía con otra mujer y si el Rey no regeneraba energía el Reino caía.

Antes de la Reina, el Rey solía recargarse con vírgenes. Cada una de ellas estaba dispuesta a ayudar al reino. Por años había sido así. Una noche en sus habitaciones saboreando la virginidad bastaba para llenarlo de chakra por días. Él sexo junto a la sangre de una virgen, siempre recargaban su energía y lo llenaba de vida. No había nada mejor, hasta que conoció a la mujer que ahora es su Reina. Desde ella no ha habido otra. Ella lo llenaba y le daba poder como nunca había sentido. Era tanto que no necesitaba tener sexo por necesidad, sino que lo tenía porque quería saborear su cuerpo. Su Reino nunca se había sentido tan vivo y poderoso. Ella era muy querida por todos…

_Él la amó y aún la ama._ Pero nunca se lo dijo.

El Rey era el Biju más poderoso y sólo con su Reina era capaz de tener chakra infinito. Y el chakra es la fuente de su reino. Si Fallaban, Madara, a pensar de muerto, ganaría. Pues el Reino se destruiría.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Estaba en su habitación.

¿Su habitación? No recordaba haber llegado a casa.

Se sentó en el colchón y vio que tenía la ropa del trabajo puesta y arrugada.

_Que extraño_

La cabeza le dolía por sobre encima de sus orejas. Era como si una aguja intentase entrar a la fuerza en su cráneo. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y trató de pensar cómo había llegado hasta su casa.

-Ok. Lo último que recuerdo es salir del tocador y… ¡Naruto! –Claro, se había desmayado. Naruto debió traerla hasta su… Un momento.

¿Cómo sabía él donde ella vivía?

De repente recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido. Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soñar con él si apenas le conocía? El dolor en su cabeza se agudizó y su cuello empezó a dolerle también. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se sintió obligada de recostarse otra vez y gritó de dolor. Sentía mucho calor en el cuello… Se quemaba y de repente… Nada. Ni dolor de cabeza ni ardor en el cuello. Nada. Se levantó y fue al espejo a verse.

Quedó paralizada. Tenía una marca enorme en su cuello, como si la hubieran quemado con algo. Pero lo más extraño es que ante sus ojos empezó a desaparecer hasta que sólo quedó la piel sin ninguna marca. Un momento… más abajo pudo ver que tenía una marca, pero se parecía a un…

Se quitó las ropas y jadeó. Tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo desnudo. Parecían chupetones.

¡Chupetones!

_-Esto no es un sueño Hinata. Es real._

_-Hace un rato saboreé tu cuerpo Hinata. Lo que te hice aquí lo sentirás y verás cuando despiertes._

Las palabras de Naruto atravesaron su mente como un rayo.

-Esto no puede ser posible. –Jadeó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás de la incredulidad. -¿Quién Diablos eres Naruto?

No podía procesar esto. Tenía que ser una mentira. Claro, Tal vez él debió drogarla con algo y después…

_Sintió un escalofrío._

Se miró completa. Tenía que arreglar las cosas y saber qué le había hecho.

Si el "Sueño" no era "Cierto completamente" él la había violado mientras estaba drogada.

_Pero por alguna razón, no creía en esa posibilidad._

* * *

Cuando llegó a su oficina sintió que algo iba mal. Como un presentimiento en el corazón que no podía quitarse. Se sentía inquieta y eso le molestaba. Después de unas horas de trabajo reparó en que Naruto no había aparecido y ni siquiera había dejado un mensaje. Ya para la tarde tenía todo el proyecto para la nueva campaña listo para ser lanzado y aún no sabía nada de Naruto. Rin había llamado a su empresa pero le dijeron que no se había aparecido en todo el día, algo que hizo que su presentimiento se hiciera más grande.

Averiguó la dirección de su apartamento y a la salida decidió visitarlo. Tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

Se encontró con el portero. Este le pedía saber a quién visitaba y su identificación.

-Señorita Hyuga. El señor Namikaze la ha estado esperando. Por favor, pase. Le indicaré su piso. –La guió hasta el ascensor y presionó por ella el último piso. Su presentimiento era aún más grande.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron mostrando una perfecta sala de espera bien equipada. Había una ligera música ambiental. Caminó por entre la sala hasta una puerta abierta que conducía por una sala amueblada decorada con arte antiguo de mitologías.

-Señor Namikaze. –Llamó pero nadie le contestó. Escuchó un jadeo de dolor por el pasillo. Caminó hacia allá y encontró una puerta abierta. La atravesó y lo vio en la cama boca arriba. Estaba sudado y por su respiración y su mirada entrecerrada se dio cuenta de que posiblemente estaba enfermo.

Él la miró y trató de levantarse pero sólo logró caer al suelo. Ella se precipitó a socorrerlo.

-¡Dios mío! Pero si estas ardiendo. –Él temblaba. Hinata lo miraba horrorizada. Su piel estaba muy caliente y sudaba mucho. No sabía qué hacer con él. –Necesitas un doctor. –Intentó separarse para ir al teléfono pero la mano de él la sujetó con fuerza. Cuando lo miró él miraba a una mesita que estaba cerca y sobre esa mesa había una copa con un líquido rojo dentro. Algo en ella se agitó con recelo al ver la copa. Era como una respuesta negativa a una presencia. Entrecerró la mirada viendo la copa.

-Sangre de virgen. –Gruñó y no le dio mente a lo que había dicho hasta que vio a Naruto asombrado. Mirándola. -¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Tu... memoria aún... está ahí. Luchando... por salir.

-¿Memoria? ¿Estás diciendo que he perdido la memoria? –Él asintió y tosió fuertemente. Hinata lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama. No sabía qué hacer o cómo tratarle, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía ayudarle a recuperarse.

-Me salvaste de morir, pero fuiste golpeada muy fuerte. –Su voz era débil, casi como un susurro agónico. De pronto empezó a retorcerse del dolor y vio horrorizada como unos colmillos se asomaban en su boca. Debió huir, lo sabía. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, no quería dejarlo.

_Podía, _pero _no quería._ De repente un pensamiento asomó a su mente.

-No eres humano. –No era una pregunta. Pero tampoco le asustaba eso. ¿Qué había mal con ella? -¿Eres un vampiro? ¿Me matarás?

Él la miró horrorizado ante la sola idea de matarla. Trató de tomar su mano. Por un momento creyó que ella se alejaría y huiría de su contacto pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo a su lado. Sonrió en medio de su agonía.

-_Nunca_ te... haría daño Hinata. Primero... moriría.

Confiaba en él. Quería ayudarlo. No sabía por qué, pero si sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, al menos para disminuir tu dolor. ¿No tienes un Doctor o alguna medicina?

-Hinata. –La ternura en su voz la chamuscó. A pesar de su agonía le hablaba y la miraba como si fuera su mundo. –Tú y yo somos… -La tos lo volvió a coger y esta vez sacó sangre por la boca.

Hinata se horrorizó ante eso pero se mantuvo sosteniendo su mano. El corazón se le oprimía con verlo así. No quería verlo sufrir. Cerró los ojos.

_Por favor… Por favor… recupérate Naruto._

Abrió los ojos de sopetón al darse cuenta de que estaba rogando por la salud de Naruto. ¡Rogaba por Naruto!

_¿No viniste a reprocharle?_

No puedo reprocharle. Estoy preocupada.

_¿Preocupada por un extraño?_

¿Un extraño? ¿En verdad era él un extraño? ¿Por qué no lo sentía así? Tal vez él tenía razón y había perdido la memoria. De ser así tenía que saber cómo recuperarla y cómo/por qué la perdió.

De pronto un destello irrumpió en la habitación. Apareció un hombre de pelo y armadura azabache. Tenía porte de guerrero. Sus hombros amplios y peso fornido le daban masculinidad. Era viril y poderoso. Su presencia parecía intimidante pero Hinata no se sentía así, más bien un poco aliviada. El guerrero miró a Naruto preocupado y luego la miró a ella. Su rostro fue de asombro y luego hizo una reverencia con un brazo por sobre su pecho. Se hincó ante ella.

-Mi Reina. Que gusto verla de nuevo. –Sus palabras la sorprendieron dándole credibilidad a Naruto.

-¿Re-Reina? ¿Yo? –Él subió la mirada asombrado de que ella pudiese escucharlo. Eso era una buena señal. Pero antes de contestar Naruto dejó de jadear y toser para quedarse quieto. No respiraba y Hinata temió lo peor. El guerrero se levantó y lo examinó. Soltó una maldición tan obscena que Hinata se sonrojó. Rápidamente tomó la copa con sangre.

-Lo siento mi Rey, pero si la Reina no recuerda no tengo opción. Discúlpeme. –Imploró y justo antes de poner la copa en sus labios Hinata se la arrebató y le dirigió una mirada rabiosa. Cuando habló el guerrero puso ver unos perfectos colmillos.

-No te atrevas a darle la sangre de una virgen. –Gruñó y luego soltó la copa sorprendida.

_¿Pero qué rayos ha pasado?_

Estaba atónica. Sólo vio que él le iba a dar esa sangre y actuó por instinto. Como poseída. No iba a permitir que él bebiera eso. El guerrero, aún asombrado, hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor, discúlpeme su majestad. Pero si el Rey muere, el Reino también morirá. –Ella aún no concebía las palabras dichas. Este hombre había dicho que ella era Reina y ahora decía que Naruto era Rey…

Su corazón se agitó al sentir que tenía colmillos. ¡Colmillos!

Lo que significaba que…

Tum tum tum…

-Imposible. –Susurró. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente y justo cuando iba a replicar sintió que el agarre en su mano se aflojaba. Entró en pánico. -¡Naruto! –Gritó. Maldición, no sabía qué debía hacer. Esto debía ser un sueño. Seguramente aún estaba durmiendo y despertaría en cualquier momento.

-Su magestad. Él necesita sangre.

-¿Sangre? ¿Por eso tenía esa copa con sangre de virgen? –Su voz tenía un tono de reproche que El guerrero identificó.

-Anoche el dio toda la energía que tenía para poder darnos más horas de vida. Yo lo traje aquí a petición, pero con la condición de que se tomara esa copa si usted no llegaba. ¡Él la necesita a usted! ¡La necesitamos!

La mirada de Hinata era desde Naruto al hombre hincado al lado de ella y de regreso a Naruto. Si eso era cierto tenía que actuar rápido.

_Salvarle_… esa era su prioridad. Ya nada importaba. Simplemente se sintió llevada por el deseo de salvarlo. Se mordió el labio sacándose sangre y lo besó. Sintió un destello y supo que el guerrero se había ido dejándolos en la intimidad.

Suavemente saboreaba sus labios dejando que la sangre entrase. Sentía el escozor y la irritación, sin embargo, puso sentir como la lengua de Naruto se movía poco a poco sobre sus labios. Palpado la herida. Algo en ella se regocijó. Sintió que era sujetada por la cintura y luego se vio presa entre los brazos de Naruto, quien la daba un beso arrasador.

Él había pensado que moriría. Se había negado rotundamente a volver a tomar sangre de virgen para recargarse. Eso implicaba el divorcio en su especie y, ¡Joder!, primero muerto antes que abandonar a su Reina.

Había sentido el sabor a sangre tan familiar que tanto le gustaba y sintió fuerzas. No había probado la sangre desde el comienzo de la guerra.

Ahora succionaba la sangre como si fuese un rico vino. Sintió su cuerpo normalizarse y una ola de placer lo abordó. Sonrió. Esta era su parte favorita. Dejando sus labios se dirigió a su cuello. La escuchó jadear y en un arrebato de placer la mordió.

Hinata pudo sentir como él clavaba sus colmillos en ella. En un principio le resultó doloroso pero después sintió una explosión en todo su cuerpo. Sentía como una corriente le recorría sin parar hasta llegar a su centro haciéndolo palpitar. ¡Se sentía tan increíble!

Pronto sintió como Naruto la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía sobre él. No fue hasta que sintió su duro pene presionando su centro que supo que estaban desnudos.

¿En qué momento sucedió?

Tampoco supo cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero al abrirlos vio que ya no se encontraban en el apartamento de él, sino en una habitación parecida a la que soñó.

Un grito salió de su boca y sintió una necesidad abrazadora. Tenía tanta sed. Bajó la mirada al cuello de él y por instinto supo qué hacer.

Lo mordió.

Nada se sentía mejor que esto. Su sangre era como un afrodisíaco potente. Sentía su esencia, su poder, todo él. Y como en un arrebato se empaló a él introduciéndolo muy profundo. Las embestidas empezaron fuertes y certeras hasta que el orgasmo los atrapó.

Sintió el mundo paralizarse, literalmente. Alzó la vista sin quitar sus colmillo de Naruto y sintió como algo en su cerebro se rompía y las imágenes la atravesaban. Se aturdió por un momento, pero por fin empezaba a entender…

A recordar.

**… … ...**

_Años atrás en el Reino del Fuego._

-¿Por qué lloras Hotaru? –La joven rubia se sobre exaltó al verse descubierta. Había ido a los jardines traserons por algo de paz pero se había olvidado que su señora iba muy a menudo a ese lugar.

-Yo… lo siento. No quería… Incomodarle. –Se secó la cara antes de hacerle frente. -¿Necesita algo Hinata-sama? –Ella negó pero su mirada era de preocupación.

-Yo no. Pero… ¿Y tú? Pensé que ya ibas de camino para estar con el Rey. –La joven se angustió un poco y bajó la mirada. -¿Hotaru, qué pasa? –Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. La joven rompió en llanto y Hinata se preocupó.

-No iré. No le serviré de nada al Rey. –Declaró. Eso sorprendió a Hinata.

Desde hace muchos años y desde que ella tenía memoria, el Rey Naruto siempre ha requerido de vírgenes. Cada clan se sentía honrado por ayudarle ya que sin su energía el Reino perecería. El chakra del Rey era recargada cada semana. El clan Hyuga disponía de un gran número de vírgenes que eran previamente preparadas. Pero el Rey, rara vez, repetía seguido un clan, siempre alternaba. Sin embargo, esta es la 5ta semana que el mismo Rey pide una virgen del clan Huyga y eso causó que muchos clanes compitieran empezando a entrenar a sus vírgenes para el Rey.

Esta vez era el turno de Hotaru. Para toda mujer era un honor estar con el Rey aunque sólo fuera por una noche. No había nada más importante que entregar su virginidad al Rey. Y aquí estaba ella. Llorando y declarando no ir.

Hinata no era estúpida. Sabía que la semana pasada Hotaru estaba feliz porque pensaba que la elegirían a ella. Se preparó tanto y puso todo su esfuerzo en ella. Pero no fue ella la elegida.

-¿Te entregaste a otro? –Fue directo al punto. La vio tensarse y bajar la mirada sonrojada. Ella asintió.

-Hace tres días. –Susurró. –Pero es que me dijeron que el Rey ya no iba a repetir en este clan y bueno… -Alzó la vista vidriosa por las lágrimas. –Yo lo deseaba tanto que me fue imposible y… Pues… Sasori y yo… -Volvió a bajar la mirada. - ¡Lo siento tanto! He fallado. –Se tapó la cara con las manos. Hinata suspiró. Sabía que Hotaru estaba enamorada. La ha visto ver al jardinero con ojos más allá de la amistad y por lo visto él la miraba igual. No era difícil deducirlo. Al menos le tranquilizaba que era por amor.

-Tranquila. Se solucionará esto. –Ella alzó la mirada con tanto terror que a Hinata le sorprendió.

-Si su padre lo sabe me hará castigar y a él… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? –Retrocedió varios pasos con miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba.

¡Por Dios! ¡Acababa de condenar a la muerte al hombre que amaba!

-¡Oye! No se lo diré si no lo haces tú. El Rey quiere a una virgen y eso tendrá. No te preocupes.

-Pero… Las demás están en sus casas y yo voy tarde. No hay tiempo Hinata-sama.

-Confía en mí. –Le sonrió y empezó a alejarse por donde había venido. –Ve a casa Hotaru. Descansa. –Desapareció de su vista.

Hotaru no había quitado su vista de donde se había ido su señora. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y volvió a llorar.

-Hinata-sama…

* * *

Vestido con un traje naranja digno de un Rey, estaba sentado en su trono. Tenía el ceño fruncido y enfrente de él tenía a sus ocho generales discutiendo movimientos de guerra. Estaba exasperado, las negociaciones con Madara no avanzaban y este hijo de puta rechazaba cualquier acuerdo. No importaba cuanto tratara de hacerle razonar, él simplemente buscaba poder y su trono. Pero si él abandonada su Reino no habría otro que lo suplantara. El reino sólo funcionaba con él. Era algo de generación por lo que llevaba dentro y eso era lo que Madara no entendía.

Interrumpiendo en la sala, uno de los sirvientes entró e hizo una reverencia.

-Siento interrumpirlo su majestad… Señores. –Saludo a los presentes. –La virgen del clan Hyuga ha llegado. –Anunció. El Rey se puso de pie y bajó del trono.

-Caballeros, si me disculpan tengo un asunto que atender. –Todos los presentes de fueron desvaneciendo, cada uno en su propio elemento y dominio hasta que sólo quedaron el sirviente y el Rey.

-Ella le espera en sus habitaciones mi Señor.

-Gracias.

* * *

No iba a negarlo. Estaba algo nerviosa. Siempre había imaginado estar aquí pero imaginarlo y _estarlo_ eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Tampoco iba a negar que le atraía la idea de estar con el Rey. Desde la primera vez que lo vio se había sentido rendida a su mirada.

Suspiró ilusionada.

Y ahora lo vería de forma más… _Íntima._ Eso bastó para hacerla sonrojar.

Movida por la curiosidad caminó alrededor viendo todo. La cama era enorme y con muchas almohadas. Había ventanas por toda la habitación. Las pinturas eran de los reyes y reinas pasados. Se fijó en una peculiarmente.

La Reina anterior… Kushina. Había sido una reina sensacional. Ella portaba el poder del Kyubi y al igual que el Rey, se recargaba de jóvenes vírgenes, hasta que conoció a Minato Namikaze. El antiguo Rey y de rostro parecido al actual Rey. No ha habido Rey más sabio y rápido que él. Era tan rápido que el patriarca del clan del Rayo, los más rápidos del país, se asombró. Estaba a punto de toca la pintura cuando la puerta se abrió y el Rey hizo acto de presencia.

Su mirada le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo excitarse. Tenía una tela que le cubría una parte del cuerpo. La tela le recorría desde las caderas hasta uno de sus hombros dejando el otro descubierto al igual que sus fuertes piernas. Era el traje oficial para este tipo de _Ritual._

Ella tenía el traje tradicional que se usaba en el clan para sus vírgenes. Un vestido purpura de tela casi transparente para que sus pezones se vieran. Abajo tenía una tela blanca gruesa que la cubría como símbolo de su virginidad. Estaba descalza y su cabello suelo.

_El Rey la miraba muy asombrado_.

-Esta vez sí que se lucieron. Y me preguntan por qué no sigo con otro clan. –Su sonrisa fue pícara y después lujuriosa. -¿Por qué no me esperabas en la cama?

Ella se maldijo. Había olvidado eso. Se supone que le tenía que esperar en la cama en una pose muy deseable.

-Yo… Lo siento mi Señor. Tenía curiosidad por ésta pintura. Nada más. –hizo una reverencia y caminó a la cama pero antes de subirse a ella, sintió que la tomaba del brazo.

-Tienes las curvas más deseables que jamás había visto. ¿Cómo es posible que aún seas virgen?

Era cierto que no obligaba a las mujeres. Se los había dicho a todos y aún se los decía. Eran libres de entregar su virginidad a otro, él sólo pedía una virgen a un clan y éste le daba una que estuviera dispuesta a estar con él. Por lo que le desconcertó que ella, con el cuerpo que tiene, aún fuera virgen.

-Me he guardado para este momento. –Y no era mentira. Había soñado tanto estar con él pero su padre se lo había impedido. Era muy protector con ella esa era la razón del por qué aún no tenía novio siquiera. Tenía 17 años y quería saber qué se sentía la intimidad, en especial con el hombre que le robaba el aliento con la mirada. Esa azul mirada que le había enamorado.

El Rey sintió gozo. Ella era la primera el decirle semejante cosa. Todas las demás decían que era _un Honor servir al Rey_ y, aunque no le desagradaba, empezaba a sentirse mal. De alguna manera sentía que las obligaba y eso no le gustaba.

Pero la mirada de esta joven le decía que había esperado estar con él desde hace mucho. Podía sentirlo. Veía deceso en su mirada perlada.

_Ojos que eran similares al patriarca Hyuga._

-¿Por qué un miembro de la familia Hyuga está aquí en vez de una de sus sirvientes? –La tomó de la cintura y la acercó. Su perfume llegó a su nariz. Un aroma tan dulce y a la vez erótico.

La chica estaba sorprendida. Sentirlo de esta forma era increíble. Su cuerpo se sentía tan poderoso y sus brazos… Dios, podía estar así el resto de su vida.

-Mi padre está complacido de que le eligiera por tanas semanas que he venido en lugar de una sirvienta. Él no lo sabe, pero he esperado este momento desde que tenía 12 años.

Él no sabía si sentirse agraviado o alagado. ¡Era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y había venido sin permiso! Pero también sentía euforia. Ella lo había deseado todo este tiempo y ahora, le entregaba su _Primera vez_.

-La heredera. -Susurró contra el oído de ella. –Esto que hiciste no está bien, sin embargo no voy a replicar. De hecho, estoy tan excitado que sólo quiero entrar en ti y saborearte por el resto de la tarde, hasta el amanecer. –La escuchó gemir y puso una mano en sus nalgas apretándolas. –Saborearé todo tu cuerpo y te haré sentir el cielo. –mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ya me siento en el paraíso. –Ella había subido sus manos para tocarle el pecho y ascendió hasta el cuello donde le acarició. Le oyó reír y por loco que parezca su risa la humedeció.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Por su voz supo que estaba aguantándose.

Las caricias de él al volvían loca.

-Hi… Hinata, Mi Señor. Hinata Hyuga.

-Hinata… Me llamo Naruto. –Se descubrió así mismo confiando en ella. Aparte de sus generarles nadie sabía su nombre. Era conocido como Kurama o simplemente el Rey Kyubi. Pero al ver los ojos de ella sintió que algo en lo más profundo de su ser rugía.

-Naruto-kun. Un nombre digno para un Rey. –La vio sonreír y eso fue todo.

¡Al diablo su auto-control!

La alzó en brazos y la acomodó en la cama. Se posicionó sobre ella gimiendo por lo bien que se sentía y se acercó a sus labios. No lo había rozado cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo jalaba capturando sus labios.

Ambos gimieron. Y ahí Naruto supo que sería diferente…

Ella estaba aquí para complacerlo pero esta vez, era él quien iba a complacer.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ ...Continuará... *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo de este Reto Lemon de tres capítulos.

Bueno, espero que las dudas estén desvaneciéndose, y si no es así, en el tercero estarán completamente disueltas.

Pero mi pregunta es: ¿Quieren un lemon candente o ligero para el último capítulo? :P Ustedes dirán... Así podré agregar o quitar escenas.

El Fic ganador lo decidirán ustedes con sus comentarios, así que voten por su favorito.  
**Voto comentario!** Si les gustó la Historia comenten y no se contengan.

Recuerden que es un Reto, por lo tanto también les invito a leer el fic de Aniyasha nee-san llamado: _Invítame a pecar_. Sé que les encantará. Naruto es todo un pervertido y travieso hombre, justo como me gustan. XD

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos el Sábado con el tercer capítulo.

Se supone que es el 25 que debemos actualizar, pero se dará ese día para los comentarios. ^_^

Recuerden: Revew = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos = Lectores felices y contentos

Los quiero... Matta ne


	3. Eterno

Hola... Aquí reportándome con el último capítulo del Reto

Disculpen la tardanza. Pero hubo un pequeño problemita y Aniyasha y yo acordamos publicarlo hoy. No sé si ella lo publicará hoy, pero aquí está el mío. :D

Esto es para el **Reto de perverción.** Recuerden que aquí pondremos a prueba nuestro potencial en el LEMON.

El reto lo componen: Yo "_Atadalove",_ lavida y aniyasha.

El reto fue organizado en el Club: Irresistible Naranja \(^_^)/

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía Súpernatural.

**Advertencia:** Posibles mundos alternos, lemon para mayores de 18 años (o los que saben qué es Pornol-ectura)... Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

PD: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas. Si ven alguna es que se me pasó por alto.

* * *

**Reto Lemon del Club Hermanitas Naranja**

**Atadalove, Lavida y Aniyasha.**

Les invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook:

**Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

* * *

**Eterno**

Se sentía bien. No había tenido tantas energías antes. Se sentía de maravilla. Todo su cuerpo vibraba lleno de chakra. Era capaz de muchas cosas. Incluso lo rodeaba un manto naranja que transformaba su vestimenta. ¿Lo mejor? ¡Podía usar ese manto a voluntad! Incluso hacer que apareciera cuando quisiese. Lo hacía parecer más fuerte, más vivo. Sus guerreros también sentían esa subida de poder. Desde que el Rey alimentó al Reino han visto que las cosas habían mejorado. Habían hecho a las tropas de Madara retroceder, el escudo que se utilizaba para proteger el Reino estaba más fuerte, sus generales mostraban un optimismo sin igual y él… No sabría cómo describirlo pero, había sentido un cambio considerable. Muy aparte de su creciente chakra, sentía un deseo extraño de volver a estar con ella… Hinata Hyuga.

Había ido muchas veces a las residencias Hyuga. Al principio fue para evitar que cualquier complicación le sucediera a Hinata después de haber ido sin el permiso del patriarca a las habitaciones del Rey. Con unas generosas tierras había cambiado su actitud de reproche y enojo a una tremenda gratitud por su hija. Y desde entonces la ha observado.

A escondidas claro.

_Cuando dormía, cuando leía en el jardín, cuando daba paseos en las tarde… y ¿por qué no? Cuando se daba un baño en el río._

Descubrió muchas cosas de ella que le gustaban, pero nada se le hacía más agradable que ver su sonrisa. Por eso mismo intentaba alegrarla cuando la veía triste.

_Rosas, dulces, pequeños y lindos animalitos._

Todo eso le daba para verla sonreír, pero últimamente se le hacía insuficiente. Ya no quería conformarse con sólo verla. Quería más… mucho más de ella.

Quería tenerla en sus brazos. Lamerle el cuello. Tomar sus pechos en su boca. Hacerla rogar por más, y después de haber explotado cada zona erógena de su cuerpo, se situaría sobre ella, con ambos sexos rozándose y luego, tras robarle el aliento con un beso, la embest…

-¿Señor? – ¡Joder!...Sintió como si tuviera un brusco despertar. Todos los presentes lo miraban.

Esta era la tercera vez que le llamaban. Estaban en la sala de operaciones y todos sus generales y guerreros más confiables estaba planeando un ataque. A pesar de llevar la delantera no podían confiarse. Madara era un hijo de puta muy inteligente.

Miró a Gaara. Éste había estado tratando de llamar su atención.

-Lo siento. –Ni siquiera había puesto atención y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban preocupados. -¿Qué?

-Señor, ¿Está usted bien? –Preguntó una mujer de largo cabello rubio. _Una de sus Generales_. El Rey asintió.

-Me siento de maravilla.

-Es que… bueno. Ha estado muy distraído y no ha mandado a llamar a ninguna mujer en casi tres semanas. –Y eso era raro para todos. El Rey siempre llamaba a una cada semana.

Todos empezaron a murmurar. Y era cierto. El Rey ha estado actuando muy raro. Un hombre de cabellera azabache se puso de pie y le llamó la atención a todos.

-¡Muy bien, basta! Si el Rey se empezara a sentir a sentirse sin fuerzas lo sentiríamos nosotros en la disminución de chakra.

-El idiota Emo habló con verdad. A nuestro Rey hay que respetar. –Una gota resbaló por el rostro de todos al escuchar la rima de Killer bee. Sin embargo la tensión bajó y, al ver que el chakra en vez de disminuir se mantenía, dejaron el tema terminado. Después de todo, el Rey siempre había sido un sujeto despistado.

Ya para la noche, Naruto estaba recostado en su cama. No podía quitarse a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Hoy no había ido a espi… ¡verla! Había estado casi todo el día maniobrando las técnicas con sus generales. Pero a cierta hora de la tarde quiso retirarse, por lo que había dejado a cargo a un miembro del clan Nara. Ellos, a pesar de sus técnicas de sombra, eran muy buenos estrategas y Shikamaru Nara, en definitiva, era su mente para la batalla.

Por lo que aprovechó para pensar en soledad.

-Mañana se cumplen tres semanas. –Murmuró. Y aún se sentía más vivo que nunca y no sentía la necesidad de tomar a una virgen. No después de haberla probado. –Hinata. –Susurró. Tenía que hacer algo con su deseo por ella.

_Saciarlo_

* * *

Las criadas miraban a su señora en el jardín. Suspiraba siempre y se mantenía viendo hacia el castillo. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba con ella. Desde aquella vez que vino muy temprano en la mañana ha estado diferente. El patriarca la había reprendido por salir sin su permiso, prácticamente la había sancionado de una madera brusca. Incluso habían escuchado los gritos de enojo del patriarca. Pero más tarde la visita del Rey le bajó el enojo hasta convertirlo en puro agradecimiento por su hija. Lo único que se supo es que el Rey le había dado al clan unas tierras como agradecimiento.

Pero _¿Agradecimiento de qué?_

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –Las criadas se asustaron ante la voz del patriarca. Una apuntó al jardín y después se fueron a atender sus deberes. El patriarca entró al jardín y reparó en lo diferente que se veía su hija.

_ Brillaba._

No necesitaba usar sus ojos para saberlo. Su hija estaba radiante por dentro. Como si algo en ella despertase. Estaba más segura de sí misma, incluso hasta había hablado frente a todo el consejo como ama y señora, y había expuesto sus ideas. Los había dejado impresionados y ahora estaba ganándose respeto. No como su hija, sino como la heredera que es.

Sin embargo, también comprendía que debía dejar de ser sobre-protector con ella. Su hija estaba creciendo.

_Y tenía que dejarle ir._

Algo que lo asustaba mucho.

Se acercó caminando a ella. Estaba sentada con una postura perfecta leyendo uno de los libros favoritos de su madre. Se sentó a su lado y ella abandonó la lectura para verle.

-Hola Padre. –Besó su mejilla y sonrió. -¿Cómo te fue en tu audiencia con el Rey? –Temprano en la mañana había recibido la noticia de que el Rey quería desayunar con él. Se sintió en las nubes y por supuesto que fue. Jamás desaprovecharía tal invitación.

-Muy bien. De hecho, de eso quiero hablarte hija.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Eso depende de tu punto de vista. –La mirada de ella era de confusión.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-El Rey me llamó para hablarme de ti. –Vio su rostro mostrar sorpresa. –Te invita esta noche a cenar con él.

Hinata quedó paralizada. Había esperado que el Rey no se olvidase de ella, pero era una ilusión. Sabía que después de ella vendrían más y como no volvió a pedir una virgen del clan, supuso que había rotado al siguiente clan. Pero esto… la sorprendió.

¡El Rey buscaba de ella!

-Le he dicho que será decisión tuya ir o no. De todos modos enviará por ti por si aceptas. –Eso la sorprendió. ¿Su padre no le negaba ir?

-¿Me dejas ir porque es el Rey quien me invita, padre? –Lo vio negar.

-Estas creciendo hija. No podré protegerte siempre. Con lo que hiciste con el consejo me diste a entender que puedes hacer muchas cosas, como tomar las riendas de tu vida. Como padre te he dado la protección que has necesitado cuando eras niña. Pero estás entrando a la edad adulta. –Le tomó las manos. –Hija… Siempre serás mi pequeña niña, pero entiendo que algún día harás tu propia familia lejos de mi y sólo espero que me recuerdes aún cuando no me necesites.

A estas alturas Hinata estaba con los ojos aguados. Lo que decía su padre era muy importante para ella. Había esperado mucho para que comprendiese que ya no era una niña y cuando sucedía rompía en lágrimas. Se abrazaron. Sabía que le era difícil a su padre dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones sin interferir y esperaba no decepcionarlo

La noche llegó y ella estaba lista. Su vestido era de gala. Como miembro de uno de los clanes más respetados tenía que dar una muy buena impresión. Se miró en el espejo y repasó lo que llevaba. Un vestido violeta que le llegaba a las rodillas. Un pequeño cinturón de un color violeta más oscuro se le ceñía por debajo de los pechos. El vestido no tenían mangas y los tiros a penas se notaban. Las zapatillas eran negras al igual que su pequeño bolso de noche. Su pelo estaba suelo con pequeños adornos. Estaba perfecta. No necesitaba maquillarse mucho, se sentía mejor al natural.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-sama. El carruaje Real acaba de llegar. –Le anunciaron. ¿El carruaje real? ¿El Rey mandó su carruaje personal por ella? ¿Por qué no habrá enviado el coche que usaba para ir a la Reunión con los clanes?

-Enseguida bajo. –Escuchó los pasos alejarse y por mucho que quisiera, no pudo evitar reír.

¡Iba a verlo otra vez! ¡Iba a cenar con él!

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sintió sus nervios a flor de piel y a su corazón martilleando. Dios, estaba realmente emocionada y nerviosa. Cuando salió el cochero tenía la puerta del carruaje abierta y al entras hizo una breve inclinación y la cerró.

Hinata suspiró cuando el carruaje empezó a moverse. Su nerviosismo no bajó y al concentrarse sintió un olor. El carruaje es de él y estaba todo su aroma alrededor. Sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estómago y su centro le palpitaba. Había anhelado volver a verlo. Soñaba con él a todo momento. Y, desde aquel atardecer, su amor por él creció. Sólo de recordar la forma en la que él la tomó la hacía derretirse. Todo su cuerpo había sido una tentación increíble. Y cuando él la penetró…

-Aaahh… Naruto-kun. –Gimió. A veces tenía sueños húmedos con él y se tocaba pensando en él, pero sólo lo hacía después de comprobar que estaba sola. Era algo de ella que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie. Tras recostarse en el asiento y cerrar los ojos imaginó cómo sería la velada con él…

_"Ella llegaba y él la recibía con un beso. La invitaba a tomar asiento con él en la mesa. Cenaban mirándose. Él la veía como si ella fuera la comida y después, sin previo aviso, él la había tomado y cargado._

_-Tengo hambre de otra cosa. –Susurró cerca de su oído. Ella se sintió muy húmeda. El que la deseara de ese modo la hacía sentir como una mujer sensual. Él la llevó a su aposento y la desnudó sobre la cama. Con un dedo acarició sus pechos y con la lengua lamía el cuello. Se sentía desfallecer._

_-Naruto-kun. Quiero tocarte. –Él sonrió y se apartó un poco._

_-Soy todo tuyo, nena. –Sugirió. Ella le quitó la túnica y la tela ropa que traía arriba. Su torso, tan musculoso y delicioso. Pasó la lengua por ahí y se sintió poderosa al escucharlo gemir. Tuvo la sensación de que él cumpliría lo que le pidiese en ese momento. Le quitó el resto de la ropa dejándolo sin nada, igual que ella y sin tiempo que perder se acostaron con él sobre ella._

_Se miraron intensamente por varios segundos. Su mirada azul le prometía el cielo y ella estaba gustosa. Disfrutaría cada segundo con él allá. El la besó y con su mano tanteaba su pecho. Ella le arañaba la espalda. Su excitación crecía a cada segundo. Sentía un fuego quemarla. El pene de él presionada su centro. Iba a penetrarla. ¡SÍ! ¡Llegaría al cielo con él! ¡Llegaría al…!_

El carruaje se detuvo y bruscamente ella se incorporó. Sentía calor y sabía que estaba sonrojada. Trató de normalizarse y segundos después el cochero abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano. Hinata la tomó y él la llevó a la entrada del castillo. Como la última vez, la guiaron. Pero esta vez, en vez de ir a las habitaciones del Rey, la guiaron hasta una sala con una única mesa en el centro llena de comida. La dejaron sola y miró alrededor. Había muchas decoraciones de zorro y cuadros de los diferentes Biju. Ellos son los protectores del Reino. Si había una emergencia el Rey los convocaba.

Una enorme puerta se abrió y ella dirigió su atención al hombre que las atravesaba. Tan magnífico. Parecía un depredador. Un manto naranja lo cubría por completo y las nueve colas estaban como un escodo a su espalda. Se veía más seguro de sí mismo y podía sentir un gran poder emanando de él. Al manto desaparecer vio que una túnica naranja con negro lo cubría desde los hombros, tenía botas y bajo la túnica podía ver su magnífico traje. Digno de un Rey. Ella lo observaba mientras él se acercaba. Ninguno rompió el contacto visual y al estar lo suficiente cerca, él se inclinó y la besó.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Esto no se lo esperaba.

_Al menos no tan rápido._

La apretó a él y ella pudo sentir un bulto presionando su vientre. Él entró su lengua saboreando cada rincón de ella. Gimió entre el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello. Esto se sentía mucho mejor que en su fantasía.

-Me alegra que aceptaras. –dijo él muy cerca de sus labios y los lamió. Hinata sentía en él una pasión mayor que la última vez.

-Me alegra estar aquí. –Él la miró a los ojos. Había sentido que pasó una eternidad para tenerla así otra vez y no pudo creer lo rápido que se excitó al verla. Estaba tan…

Sintió dolor en su entre-pierna y se inclinó para lamerle el cuello. Pero la sintió igual… sabía igual… olía a él.

-No has estado con otro, ¿Por qué? –Quiso saber. Aunque la idea lo enfurecía. Todas con las que ha estado ya viven una vida sexualmente activa o están casadas. Desde la primera semana ellas se sienten libres de entregarse al hombre que quieran.

_Pero Hinata aún olía a él._

-Yo… -No sabía si debía confesarse pero sus caricias en el cuello no la dejaban pensar mucho. –No quise profanar tu recuerdo. Como te dije, había esperado mucho para estar contigo.

Le alegraba su sinceridad. Se separó para mirarla. No había duda en ella y la bestia dentro de él rugió regocijada. Esta mujer lo hacía despertar.

_La deseaba_.

Le tendió la mano.

-Ven… Vamos a cenar. No quiero acabarme todo el postre… aún. –Sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba. Ella tomó su mano y la guió a la mesa. La hizo sentar y después se sentó él, cerca de ella. Platicaron de sus vidas. Supo que ella tenía familiares cerca de la frontera del reino. Su primo, Neji, era el patriarca ahí y a veces se visitaban. También que ella era huérfana de madre. Había muerto hace años atrás.

Él le contó de sus padres, de lo mucho que se amaban y lo cuidaban. Y de cómo se sacrificaron por él cuando apenas tenía 10 años. Hinata sintió su dolor. Hablaba de sus padres con un amor que la sorprendió y le llegó al corazón.

Al terminar de cenar él la llevó por un paseo por sus territorios. A Hinata le llamó la atención un espacio vacío de tierra que había por la parte de atrás del castillo.

-Aún no sé qué hacer en este espacio. –Le dijo Naruto cuando ella preguntó.

-Podrías hacer un Jardín. –Sugirió. –En este lado podrías poner flores aromáticas y de muchos colores. –Señaló el lugar. –En este, podrías poner un espacio para poder sentarse junto a la sombra de un árbol. También poner banquitos para algunas visitas. –Naruto la escuchaba hablar de sus diferentes sugerencias y grababa cada una. Era una mujer impresionante.

_Tómala. La quiero para mí. ¡Tómala!_

La bestia en él le recordó su excitación. Era hora de entrar al postre.

* * *

La ropa esta tirada, no era necesaria. Los gemidos reinaban en la habitación y sobre la cama estaba dos personas. Naruto sobre ella succionando un pecho y con una mano atendía el otro. Hinata estaba con la espalda arqueada. Sentía que se derretía y se volvía sólida al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, Naruto. No me tortures más. Entra en mí. –Le regó Hinata. Naruto tomó posesión de su boca y, con la mano que estaba en su pecho, bajó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro húmedo por él. Sonrió entre el beso. Como le gustaba cuando estaba así, lista y ansiosa por él.

-Eres una droga para mí Hinata. –La penetró con un dedo y ella gimió gustosa. –Me encanta cuando te rindes a mí. –Entró otro dedo. –Nena, eres deliciosa. Me pones tan duro. –Lamió su cuello lentamente y aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Los gemidos de ella se volvieron incontrolables. –Sí Hina. Déjate llevar. Déjame verte llegar. –Susurró en su oído y sintió que se mojaba más. Sus dedos eran apretados en el interior de ella. Las contracciones se volvían más rápidas hasta que ella explotó con un sonoro grito. Naruto no dejó de verla. Era tan hermosa cuando llegaba al clímax.

Siguió dentro de ella provocándola y después de unos minutos salió y se posicionó sobre ella. Sintió como era rodeado por la cintura y cuello. Hinata aún quería más de él.

-Quiero más de ti. Necesito más. –Ante eso él no se hizo rogar más. De una embestida entró profundo en ella y ambos gimieron. Hinata estaba tan cálida y estrecha. Lo apretaba de una forma tan deliciosa. Tomó una de sus piernas y la movió hacia arriba sosteniéndola ahí. Se profundizó más y el calor aumentó. Se movió más rápido y más fuerte. Quería todo de ella.

Hinata se arqueó. Casi llegaba, lo sentía. El calor en su vientre era casi insoportable pero rico a la vez. Y justo cuando iba a llegar Naruto salió frustrándola.

-¿Pero qué…? –Quiso protestar pero Naruto la movió y la puso de espaldas y en cuatro. La penetró por detrás. Oyó como él rugía pero parecía un animal. Con sus manos la tomó por las caderas y así controlaba las embestidas. Hinata estaba fuera de sí. Jamás pensó que un placer como este existiera. Lo sentía más profundo. Él la llenaba aún más. Y podía jurar que creció dentro de ella. Sintió como él le pellizcaba un pezón y gritó cuando él puso su otra mano en su clítoris. La sensación era diferente. Él la tomaba como un animal salvaje y, ¡Joder! ¡Como le gustaba!

Pronto se vio envuelta en el más increíble de los orgasmos. La electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo sacándole sensaciones nuevas. Por unos segundos pudo sentir el mundo y nada a la vez. Flotaba y caía. Se ahogaba y respiraba. Y justo cuando había acabado de explotar, sintió como él explotaba en ella. Se sentía cálido. Lo sentía temblar y después se derrumbaron.

Él la abrazó por atrás y se puso de lado. Ninguno habló por un tiempo. El silencio era como una comunicación en el cual se sentían cómodos. Después de unos minutos aún seguían agitados pero Hinata se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que iba a decir murió cuando vio sus ojos: Rojos como la sangre.

_¡Qué susto!_

-No tengas miedo Hinata. –Era como si le leyese el pensamiento pero su voz era una combinación de él y el rugido de un animal. –Al Kyubi le gusta tu olor… y mucho.

El Kyubi era el animal que compartía cuerpo con Naruto. Un animal ancestral y viejo como el mismo tiempo. El Kyubi es el biju más poderoso.

Hinata aún no decía nada. Nadie, que ella supiera, le había visto así y no estaba preparada para eso. Se veía peligroso y _depredador._ No sabía si huir o quedarse, sin embargo, él no la presionaba. Su abrazo era suave y con una mano le acariciaba la espalda.

_Todo el miedo iba desapareciendo._

-Me gusta tu esencia, Niña. –Esa no era la voz de Naruto, pero salía de él. Ella aún no decía nada. –Jamás te haría daño. –Se sorprendió un poco. –Sí, siento tu miedo.

-¿Tú eres el Kyubi? –él asintió. -¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-El niño puede escucharte y verte. Tu olor me llama. No permitiré que otro lo tenga y lo que quiero de ti es simple… _Poseerte._

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y no rompió el contacto visual. Los ojos del Kyubi le mostraban una sinceridad nítida y le quitaban el miedo. Podía sentirlo. Esa bestia la quería a ella, la llamaba para reclamarle como suya.

-Por eso no te dejaré. –Ahora era la voz de Naruto y sus ojos. –Cásate conmigo.

Atónica, era la palabra que la describía. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Pero su sonrisa y la caricia en su mejilla le confirmaban que sí había escuchado bien. Su sueño se cumplía. Aunque él nunca le dijo que la amaba, sólo que la poseería.

_Te casarás con él. El amor se cultivará y así él no estará con otra mientras tú vivas. Egoísta, sí… pero todo se vale._

Eso era cierto. Un Rey casado era un Rey fiel a su Reyna hasta que la sangre de virgen los separe. Sonrió. Ella se encargaría de que él la amase.

-Acepto casarme con usted, su majestad.

-Naruto, Hinata. Para ti soy Naruto… tu esposo. –Se inclinó a su cuello.

-¡Espera! –Se detuvo. -¿Esto… me cambiará? Sé que la "Boda" es diferente para ti pero… bueno… -Se calló. No sabía cómo expresarse.

-En lo único que cambiarás es que recibirás el poder de proyectarte a diferentes lugares o mundos. Tendrás colmillos, tu olfato mejorará y vivirás tanto como yo viva.

-¿Cuánto?

-Bueno… Me faltan unos 200 años para que me empiecen a salir las arrugas. –Sonrió y ella también. Tendrían muchos años juntos. Años en los que ella lo pasará demostrándole amor.

Y así iniciaron la ceremonia. Todos en el Reino se casaban con el sexo y unas palabras sagradas que los unía, pero para el Rey la ceremonia era diferente: se celebraba con Sangre. Era la mujer que tomaba la iniciativa. Hinata se puso arriba y se empaló a él. Unieron sus manos mientras se movían lentamente. Tras decir sus juramentos Naruto sintió sus colmillos crecer y los hundió en el cuello de ella.

El dolor la atravesó pero tan rápido como llegó desapareció. Ahora sentía un increíble placer. El mismo que sintió la primera vez que él la mordió cuando estuvieron juntos. Pronto sintió un ardor en su boca que la hizo gruñir. Esto era nuevo pero sentía que sus dientes creían y por instinto supo qué hacer.

_Mordió el cuello de Naruto saboreando la sangre._

Las embestidas aumentaron y el placer creció. Ella lo arañó en la espalda desesperada por más. Desesperada por sentirlo más adentro, más profundo.

Y el orgasmo los atravesó. Más intenso, más potente, más eléctrico.

Se mantuvieron unidos aún después de retroceder los colmillos. Se miraron a los ojos perdidos en el otro.

-Bienvenida a la Familia Real… mi Reina Hinata. –Susurró cerca de sus labios y la besó.

_Casados… ¿Había algo mejor que esto?_

* * *

Los días pasaron y pronto todo el Reino supo sobre la esposa del Rey. Incluso más allá del Reino.

-Justo lo que estaba esperando. –Dijo una persona desde la oscuridad.

-Así es señor. El Reino ahora tiene una debilidad, justo como el anterior reinado. –Dijo un hombre con una pasa sobre la cabeza. Este estaba inclinado. –Si la tenemos a ella… el Rey caerá.

La persona en las sombras rió. Había esperado tanto por este momento. Kushina había hecho un buen movimiento al pasarle el Reinado a su hijo. Casi tenía el Reino. Si no hubiera sido porque Minato se dio cuenta que tenía espías en el Reino ya este sería suyo, pero ¡Diablos! No esperaba que el Niño soportase a la bestia. Pero ahora… tenía otra oportunidad de triunfar y esta vez ganaría. Con el Reino anterior aprendió una cosa importante… Un Rey casado no podía estar sin su Reina y más si esta era llevada lejos del Reino.

-Regresa a tu puesto. –Le dijo a su espía. –Sigue informándome de todo y espera nuevas órdenes.

-Sí, señor. –Se desvaneció.

-Naruto. –Susurró. –Acabas de darme la victoria.

La risa resonó en la oscura cueva. Las cosas daban un giro agradable. Había esperado tanto para que esto volviera a suceder y después de tanta espera, era recompensado.

El país del Fuego sería de él ahora.

* * *

Tres estaciones habían pasado. Tres de los cuales la Reina se hizo querer por todos. Era tan gentil en todo lo que hacía que era imposible no quererla. Era conocida por su amabilidad y devoción al Reino, pero sobre todo, por el amor que le profesaba al Rey.

_Sin embargo, una tragedia pasó un frío día de invierno._

Toda su energía se fue. El manto que lo cubría había desaparecido por completo y no podía volver a usarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Hinata. Algo le decía que no debió dejarla ir a visitar a su primo Neji hace unos días atrás, sin embargo, era algo que tenía que hacer. Se había levantado con un estremecimiento en el pecho y temprano, para despejarse, fue a atender sus deberes como Rey.

_Las horas pasaron. El estremecimiento se transformó en angustia._

El Rey, que estaba en su trono, hablaba con su amigo y Guerrero Sasuke cuando de pronto las puertas del gran salón del trono se abrieron estrepitosamente. El Rey y Sasuke se sorprendió ante la intromisión de uno de los mensajeros del Clan Hyuga.

-¡Hinata-sama ha sido secuestra por secuaces de Madara!

_Y la angustia se transformó el terror._

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió temblores y sonidos de explosiones por todos lados.

_Estaban siendo atacados._

* * *

Madara le había declarado la guerra al Reino. Naruto se enteró por él mismo que había secuestrado a Hinata. Los días pasaron y no sabían nada más de la Reina. Por lo que se sabía, la necesitaban viva. Así pasaron los días. Horas y horas de lucha sin fin. El Rey fue tras el rastro de una pista para buscar a su Reina y justo cuando creía que tendría a su Reina otra vez, descubre que había sido engañado por uno de los suyos. Un Espía de Madara en su Reino. Se enfrentaron en una lucha los dos.

_Lucharon y lucharon._

Pero a pesar de todo, su energía no era la misma. Ahora su energía se agotaba. Había ganado contra el espía pero había quedado agotado por la lucha. Las cosas no iban bien para su Reino pero tenían que prevalecer hasta el final.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando. Habían pasado un mes desde que fue capturada y su captor había salido hace como cinco horas dejándola sola en la cueva. Estaba amarrada de manos y pies y encerrada en una cueva. Tenía que hacer algo. Madara se fue al Reino para luchar y ella estaba sola en esa insípida y lúgubre cueva sin luz. Había tratado de escapar muchas veces y esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba atada.

-Naruto… -Susurró. Sabía que sólo la utilizaban. Que sólo era un cebo. Madara se había mofado de eso cuando le dijo que fue demasiado fácil tenerla en su poder. Pero ¿cómo iba a sospechar que las residencias de su primo había un espía?, que casualmente fue el que la "Llevaba de regreso" al Reino. Había rechazado tontamente una escolta de Naruto alegano que podía defenderse sola y mira…

_Patética._

-No me rendiré. –Prometió. Activó su Byakugan. Un poder que sólo usaba en emergencias debido al gasto de Chakra. Miró todo a su alrededor pero notó algo extraño en ella. De su vientre pudo sentir una energía floreciendo poco a poco. -¡Oh Dios! –Exclamó eufórica. ¡Estaba embarazada! Iba a darle un heredero al Rey… Si Madara se enteraba… -¡NO! Debo escapar de aquí. –Ahora estaba mucho más decidida. Pero a pesar de todo sonrió. Si hacía cuentas la última vez que estuvo con Naruto fue tres días antes de ir a visitar a su primo, lo que le decía que tenía como cinco semanas de embarazo. Cinco semanas con una vida creciendo en ella.

Decidida a escapar miró por toda la cueva hasta descubrir un punto débil y sonrió. Tenía oportunidad de escapar después de todo.

* * *

-Es inútil. Te supero en poder. –Le dijo a un Naruto que había sido estrellado en el suelo. Madara se había unido a la batalla dando un giro de victoria a los suyos. Naruto había llamado a los Biju pero eso le costó una gran cantidad de chakra y ahora sólo aparecían cinco colas. Si llegaba a cero era su fin y sin su Reina no podía recargarse.

-Todo este tiempo… lo sabías, ¿Verdad? ¡Eres un maldito malnacido!

-Es la debilidad de todos los reyes y yo he vivido mucho. Aprendo de todo. –Empezó a crear unos enormes picos que apuntaban a Naruto. –Todo tu Reino perecerá y te esclavizaré para que lo veas.

Pero antes de lanzarlos fue golpeado fuertemente en los costados. Asombrado Naruto miró como su Reina se ponía frente a él en posición de pelear con Madara.

-¡Tú! –Exclamó Madara. Estaba furioso.

-Si creías que esos restringidores de chakra me detendrían, no me conoces. ¡Los Hyuga somos el clan más fuerte del Reino!

Madara estaba estupefacto. Creyó haber tomado todas las medidas posibles pero al parecer, y juzgar por el Byacugan activado de ella, no tenía toda la información. Enojado lanzó los enormes picos hacia Hinata.

-¡Hinata! –Se puso enfrente de ella evitando que le dañaran.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Los picos le habían dado en diferentes partes del cuerpo atravesando algunas de sus colas, mismas que había usado como escudo. Aún estaba vivo pero herido. Sus guerreros aparecieron para auxiliarlo y pelear con Madara, pero este, cansado de tanta intromisión, activó su poder ocular y los paralizó. Excepto a los Reyes.

Naruto aún seguía muy herido y se curaba a paso lento. Se concentró y activó su modo Sennin pero Madara lo repelió lejos con alguna técnica y lo paralizó antes de poder hacer algo. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Hinata su corazón se detuvo al percibir una vida naciendo en ella.

-Esta vez me aseguraré de que no escapes, Mocosa. –Trató de tomarla otra vez pero esta vez Hinata fue más rápida y lista. Y así empezaron a pelear.

_Una pelea que terminó con una Hinata perdida y Madara muerto._

* * *

Actualidad…

Se separó de él y empezó a gritar. Esas imágenes habían aparecido muy rápido causándole dolor de cabeza. Naruto No la soltaba de la cintura mientras ella gritaba de dolor.

-Aguanta Nena. Pasará. –Le prometió pero ella no estaba escuchándolo. Las lágrimas aparecieron y Naruto sintió dolor por ella. Jamás creyó que recuperar su memoria fuera tan doloroso. Así pasaron varios minutos más para que Hinata se tranquilizara. Se dejó caer a los brazos de él cansada. Hinata vio alrededor reconociendo la habitación. Era la habitación que compartían en el castillo. Miró a Naruto.

Cuando se había enfrentado a Madara supo lo que él haría con ella al momento de ver sus ojos, por lo que había pensado en un lugar cerca del Reino donde él pudiese buscarla. No podía evitar ser arrastrada pero al menos si pudo modificar el destino. Su fe en Naruto aún se mantenía a pesar de haber tenido la memoria bloqueada.

-Naruto-kun. –Sonrió después de todo su fe fue recompensada. –Sabía que me encontrarías.

-Siempre te encontraré Hinata. –La abrazó. No importaba lo que sucediese, él siempre la mantendría a su lado. Después de todo ella es su Reina. –Hinata… -La hizo mirarlo a los ojos frente a frente. Su mirada de preocupación cambio a una de amor. –Yo… aah… Tú… -Ella le puso un dedo en los labios. Ya intuía lo que iba a decir.

-Naruto… Esperaré. Soy muy paciente y te amo.

Y ahí él notó algo. Hinata siempre había sido muy abierta a él, desde que se conocieron no le ocultó sus sentimientos y, en cambio él, los ocultaba. Ahí viéndola al rostro, supo que no habría mejor momento que este para abrirse a su mujer.

-Hinata. Me encanta cuando sonríes. Cuando amaneces despeinada. Los ruiditos que haces al dormir. Me gusta como me miras porque siempre me miras de una forma única. Me gusta que digas mi nombre sin el "Kun" porque lo pronuncias con un amor que hace que mi corazón se estremezca. –Le acarició la mejilla con una mano. La vio sonrojarse y sonrió. –Me gusta hacerte sonrojar y cuando me lees una historia en el jardín. También me gusta el jardín porque fue creado por tus ideas y para ti… pero sobre todo eso… -Juntó sus frentes. –Te amo. Porque me has dado más de lo que jamás tendría. Porque me das tanta felicidad que reboso y porque dentro de unos meses más me darás otra alegría. –Ella se sorprendió y él miró su vientre.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Desde que te enfrentaste a Madara lo supe. –Cerró los ojos. –Él me había paralizado y no pude hacer nada para evitar que te llevaran lejos. Tenía tan miedo.

-Pero estamos juntos de nuevo. Madara está muerto.

Naruto la miró a los ojos. Estaban llenos de vida y amor.

-Y tenemos toda una vida, juntos.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ ...FIN... *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia.

Por mi parte fue divertido participar en el Reto.

El Fic ganador lo decidirán ustedes con sus comentarios, así que voten por su favorito.  
**Voto comentario!** Si les gustó la Historia comenten y no se contengan.

Recuerden que es un Reto, por lo tanto también les invito a leer el fic de Aniyasha nee-san llamado: **_Invítame a pecar_**. Sé que les encantará.

Muchas gracias por leer y

gracias por sus comentarios a:

_**Diana Marcela-Akemi **_

_**Violetamonster**_

_**Rocio Hyuga**_

_**fan hinata hyuga**_

_**susuna**_

_**Sandie Ch **_

_**Tamae Namikaze Hyuga**_

_**sango surime **_

_**FlowerBloom**_

_**aniyasha **_

_**Black Minato**_

_**licclaudiogarcia **_

_**ElJhonny**_

_**karmina **_

_**akemi**_

_**scarleth cajina **_

_**NANAMI**_

_**LUNA17 **_

_**natsumi hhr nh**_

_**Poison girl 29 **_

_**C R**_

_**Jime OtakuHime **_

_**karmina**_

_**Lucy**_

_**carmenrosa aguilar .9**_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga **_

_**menma uzumaki**_

_**Noelialuna **_

_**Luli**_

Y también muchas gracias a los que marcaron como _f__avorito y siguen_ la historia. ^_^

A ustedes gracias por apoyar esta historia y por sus comentarios.

**Sandie **Gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es me alegraste el día en varias ocaciones y más al saber que tengo un fan (Al menos declarado) Cosa que me alegra jejejejejeje...

**_susuna_ **El que me hayas coemntado me ha sorprendido. Simple, me agrada tu forma de escribir historias. Leí de ti "El sentimiento correcto" y me dejaste impactada. Llegué cuando lo tenías terminado pero igual me ha gustado y lo leo cada vez que me siento aburrida para animarme.

_Bueno... Si me faltó algún agradecimiento me lo hacen saber :D_

Con esto se ha terminado esta historia un poco rara. Para mí fue todo un placer participar en el Reto. Ha sido uno de las más reñidos en los que he estado. Cualquiera puede ganar ^_^

**Recuerden: Revew = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos = Lectores felices y contentos**

Los quiero... Matta ne


	4. EPÍLOGO -Trailer El corazón de la bestia

Hola... Naruhineros pervertidos y no tan pervertidos... _Como yo. Cof cof..._

**A PETICIÓN **les traigo el Epílogo. También es para anunciarles que el Reto no se pudo completar debido a circunstancias de salud, por lo tanto, espero que Aniyasha, Lavida y yo hagamos otro cuando las cosas se enfríen. (Aunque Lavida está perdida y no publicó el suyo) U_U

La verdad es que no pensé que esta historia gustara tanto. Mi primera impresión fue: _Es extraña, no les gustará. Seguramente reciba comentarios desalentadores, además el primer capítulo está lleno de confusión e incógnitas. No recibiré más de 10 comentarios._

Y fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que había casi 20 comentarios en menos de dos días, ¡y en el primer capítulo! Me sentí tan bien y con más confianza. Pero me sentí mejor al ver que les gustó mi nueva forma de narrar. De verdad, **Gracias por su apoyo** en esta historia. El reto no hubiera sido divertido sin ustedes.

.

Por cierto, también lanzo el epílogo para promocionar mi nueva historia llamada: **El corazón de la bestia.** La trama principal va en torno a una bestia que aterroriza a varias aldeas/pueblos debido a un pequeño suceso de codicia hace 100 años, donde murió toda la familia Namikaze y el último sobreviviente cobró venganza exterminando a _Esa familia_ casi por completo. También desaparecen mujeres nacidas en invierno, sean vírgenes o no. El prólogo y el primer capítulo son un Minakushi pero la historia se desarrolla en el Naruhina.  
Decidí dividir el prólogo ya que es demasiado. Muy largo. **O mejor empezaré directo con el primer capítulo**. (creo que haré eso. El prólogo es largo para ser prólogo y no estoy satisfecha con que sea prólogo)  
Aahh... en este mundo existen los Ninjas y la magia. \(^_^)/ (**Tailer abajo)**

**\(^_^)/** El primer trailer o adelanto está en el capítulo 7 de **Llevado al altar..**. Sé que los que siguen esa historia están ansiosos, pero les prometo que la terminaré.

Bueno, gracias por leer todo esto. Ahora los recompenso con él Epílogo.

**PD:** La primera escena del epílogo participa en un reto de **Sasuke y Sakura por siempre,** llamado: _A primera vista por Atadalove._  
Eso es por si ya lo leyeron, pero les digo que este es el original y el del reto fue adaptado.

* * *

\(^_^)/

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía Súpernatural.

**Advertencia:** Posibles mundos alternos, lemon para mayores de 18 años  
(o los que saben qué es Pornol-ectura)...  
Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**PD:** Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.  
Si ven alguna es que hicieron un_ Jutsu de ocultación_ para que no las viera.

* * *

**Reto Lemon del Club Hermanitas Naranja**

**Atadalove, Lavida y Aniyasha.**

Les invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook:

**Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

**y**

******Club Hermanitas Naranja**

******\(^_^)/**

Lo mejor de pertenecer ahí es que hay retos siempre y cuando se pidan. Nadie ha rechazado un reto hasta ahora.

Siempre se hace el esfuerzo de participar en lo que se pueda.

El pasado 7 de Junio fue nuestro aniversario en el Club. Lo celebramos con una lluvia de Shots Minakushi.

Pasen por ésa sección y léanlo.

Hay muy buenas historias de excelentes autores.

* * *

**********\(^_^)/**

**Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**

Es un nuevo grupo en Facebook del que soy parte.

Hay varios escritores y seguidores y cada semana se unen más.

Te invito a ser parte de nuestra familia.

******\(^_^)/**

* * *

**.**

**\(^_^)/...\(^_^)/...\(^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

Quería salir. Otra vez tenía esas ganas de salir. Desde hace varias semanas que ha tenido ese impulso raro de salir y despejarse. De comer en pequeños restaurantes, de visitar parques y comer helado hasta más no poder. Pero, no entendía por qué.

Hace cuatro meses se había ido a vivir a Italia. No supo las razones del porqué había dejado su país natal sin ninguna explicación, simplemente se fue decidida. Ahora estaba de regreso. No había durado ni dos meses completos cuando un día se había despertado con la idea de regresar y en menos de tres días ya estaba bajando del avión. Sus amigos la habían recibido gustosos. Ahora vivía en su antiguo apartamento, el mismo que se había comprado con el sudor de su frente. Había decidido no vivir de la fortuna de sus padres. Estudió y empezó a trabajar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora se valía por sí misma y no le faltaba nada. Tenía una empresa de publicidad que le agradaba. Bueno… tal vez sí le faltaba algo y es que últimamente ha sentido un vacío. Desde que se mudó a Italia sintió que algo no cuadraba y ahora sentía que debía ir al parque.

Se rió.

-De verdad que soy rara. –Se dijo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. Su pelo brillaba de color azul en la luz y sus ojos perlas la hacían ver adorable. Estaba vestida de forma casual, pero también elegante. –Tal vez hoy tenga suerte y me consiga a un chico apuesto. –Se dijo y empezó a reír. –Ya Hinata, sabes muy bien que los apuestos salen gay, o están casados. –Se recriminó. En Italia los chicos lindos que se encontraba eran amanerados y gay. Por no decir que "ocupados" también. Había que tener cuidado. Ya tenía bastantes desilusiones con los hombres. -Gay, casados o te engañan con tu mejor amiga. -Dijo bajito. Recordar ese suceso aún le dolía. No tanto por el hombre sino por la amistad perdida entre dos amigas.

La confianza, por más que intentaron restablecerla, está rota.

^.^

^.^

Había dado una gran caminata por todo el parque y ahora disfrutaba su tercer hotdog. No era la mejor forma de almorzar pero considerando lo mucho que había extrañado la comida de acá, no le importó en nada. Había disfrutado el día, sólo faltaba asistir a una fiesta esta noche o acceder e ir con Temary a una disco esta noche. Estaba pensando el lo que le faltaba por hacer en ese día que no se fijó cuando dobló a la derecha y chocó con alguien fuertemente. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –Escuchó decir, pero ella aún estaba recuperándose del golpe. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y miró a los lados buscando su hotdog caído. Lo localizó e hizo un puchero al ver que un perro lo devoraba.

-Ése era mío, lo quería. –Dijo con recelo. Se miró y casi reía ante la mancha que tenía. Era una blusa hermosa y ahora estaba manchada. No le dio importancia de quien estuviera viéndola e hizo un puchero gracioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le dijo alguien con una poderosa voz afrodisíaca. Alzó la vista y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Un rubio… No, un Dios le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sus ojos eran tan azules que brillaban, su rostro parecían hecho a la medida y el molde destruido para asegurarse de ser el único en la faz de la tierra tan apuesto como él. -¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Volvió a decir.

_Ambos se mantenían mirando._

-L-Lo siento. E-Estoy bien. –Le tomó la mano y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se levantó con su ayuda, lo miró a los ojos y quedó marabillada con el color y el brillo que resaltaban. Por otra parte, él la miró fijamente y durante unos segundos no movieron ni un músculo. Después él parpadeó como recuperando la compostura y suavizó su mirada.

_Su hermosa mirada de ángel._

-Me llamo Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. –Sonrió. Ella juraría que ya nada podía ser más hermoso que él.

-Hinata. Hyuga Hinata… –Quería decir algo más pero él empezó a caminar con ella de la mano. Hinata estaba desconcertada. –O-Oye. ¿A dónde vas? Aún tienes mi mano…

-Me debes una cita Hinata.

-¡¿Qué!?

-Lo que oíste. Me debes una cita.

-¡Pe-Pero si, literalmente, hace un minuto que te conozco Namikaze-san! –Él se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla.

-Por favor. Llámame Naruto, Hinata. ¡No soy un viejo 'ttebayo! –Estaba desconcertada. Claro que no era un viejo, era el hombre más magnífico que hubiera visto nunca pero, apenas lo conocía. –Además… -Continuó. –Será tu forma de retribuirme.

-¡¿Eh!? –Ok, ahora sí que estaba confundida, pero la confusión desapareció cuando él se volteó. Ella jadeó. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-Este traje es muy caro sabes. Lo acababa de comprar. –Dijo normalmente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la mancha y Hinata se sintió mareada.

¡Dios! No se había dado cuenta de esa mancha roja que dañaba el traje inmaculado de él. ¡Se lo había estropeado! Tenía todo manchado desde la parte de arriba hasta casi la cintura. Era como si se hubiera peleado con el lienzo de un artista. Manchas por todos lados.

-Lo siento. –Bajó la mirada. Estaba apenada y moría de vergüenza.

-Yo no. –Hinata alzó la vista y él le sonrió. –No lo lamento. Porque gracias a esto… -Se señaló las manchas en el traje negro. -Tendré una cita con una mujer hermosa.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que hombres como él, _apuestos,_ no se acercaban a mujeres como ella, _simples._

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Apenas te conozco. Te pagaré el traje.

-Te ofrecí una forma de pagarme.

-No pienso salir contigo. –Él empezó a reír muy divertido y Hinata lo miró extrañado. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú. –Dijo. Aún se reía pero ahora era leve. –Eres la primera mujer que me dice _que no piensa salir conmigo._

-¿Y ese es un golpe para tu inflamado ego?

-Pues, la verdad es que si. –Empezó a caminar otra vez y se la llevó a rastras. Lo curioso es que no se había dado cuenta de que él aún tenía su mano agarrada, hasta que él empezó a caminar llevándosela con él. Hinata miró su espalda. Tenía que admitir que el hombre era sexy en traje... eso hacía preguntarse cómo sería sin el traje puesto.

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

-No aceptas un "No" por respuesta, ¿verdad? -Dijo ella desviando la mirada de su espalda.

-Tengo un imperio debido a eso. Y... tú no dejas de ser terca, ¿verdad? –Con un resoplido ella se rindió y se dejó llevar hasta un pequeño restaurante elegante al otro lado de la calle. Lo había visitado la semana pasada. Le gustaba la comida de ahí. Y tenían unas sabrosas hamburguesas.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Él se había quitado la chaqueta en donde tenía la mayor cantidad de mancha roja. En la camisa blanca no se notaba mucho. O eso quiso creer. Naruto no dejaba de verla, incluso después de haber pedido sus órdenes seguía con la mirada puesta en ella. Era como si intentara ver adentro de ella. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes esa sensación de que fuimos locamente felices y casados en una vida anterior?

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? –Él sonrió más.

-Es que tengo la sensación de que si te beso jamás podremos separarnos. –Alzó una ceja. – ¿Experimentamos?

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos. No sabes lo que me gusta y no sé qué te gusta.

-¿Te gusta el agua?

_Una pregunta realmente extraña_, pensó Hinata.

-Pues… si.

-Bien. Vamos avanzando. Te gusta el 70% de mí. –Su sonrisa se amplió otra vez y Hinata decidió no hablar más del tema. Este hombre debía de estar loco. Loco y sexy.

El camarero les trajo sus órdenes y dieron finalizada a la plática. Cuando él se había quitado la chaqueta ella había puesto la mirada en sus brazos y en la forma en la que se movía. Este hombre tenía algo que la atraía. Debajo de esa camisa podía divisar un cuerpo espectacular. La ropa se le pegaba haciendo que lo viera. Pero ahora, frente a frente y comiendo, Hinata no lo miraba y él se la pasaba viéndola. Podía sentirlo observándola. Y, por alguna razón, cuando lo miraba de reojo y se encontraba con su mirada, su corazón se alocaba. Esa mirada azul la intimidaba.

-Eres hermosa. –Dijo él de repente. Hinata lo miró con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Oh sí. Y ahora me dirás que nunca habías visto a una mujer tan hermosa como yo, ¿cierto? –Sonrió de forma retadora.

Naruto tomó un trago de su copa de vino.

-He visto mujeres más hermosas que tú. –Declaró. Hinata alzó una ceja ante eso. –Me inclino más por las mujeres de ojos verdes y, no muy seguido, por las pelirojas. Mayormente modelos o actrices. Aunque mi última novia era rubia y de ojos claros.

-Déjame adivinar. Encontraste otra mejor, una que estaba entre las revistas más vendidas y la dejaste. –Trató de ser hiriente, algo no usual en ella, pero él ni se inmutó.

-Ella me dejó. –Eso sorprendió ligeramente a Hinata. –Encontró otro con mucho más dinero que yo. Uno que si cumplió con ponerle un enorme diamante en su dedo en vez de la sortija de su madre.

Hinata no concebía la información. ¿Cómo una mujer era capaz de abandonar a semejante hombre por otro? Si fuera ella estaba segura que no sería capaz de dejarlo por su propia voluntad. Este hombre exhalaba deseo y sexo por los poros. Dudaba seriamente que él fuese abandonado. y Ahora se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de no volverlo a ver después de ésto. La verdad no entendía nada. A penas lo conocía y sentía un tipo de necesidad con él. Como si estar juntos fuera... predestinado.

Ella debió de poner una cara triste y pensativa mientras reflexionaba, porque Naruto tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y sonrió ligeramente. Su contacto le erizó la piel.

-No me siento mal por eso. Al contrario. Se lo agradezco. Gracias a ella aprendí una lección grande. Una que mis padres siempre trataron que aprendiera. –Hinata quiso saber. Su curiosidad debió ser evidente pues, él continuó. –Mis padres llevaron una vida donde el amor era lo primero sin importar el estatus o las apariencias. Yo fui el que se desvió. Estaba a punto de casarme. Lo que ella hizo me abrió los ojos.

Increíble. Por alguna razón no sabía lo que le sorprendía más: que una mujer le haya abandonado o que él le estuviera contando su vida a una desconocida. Aunque claro, también invitó a comer a una desconocida.

-Dime, Naruto… -Ella retiró su mano disimuladamente y empezó a cortar la carne. -¿Es normal para ti contar tu vida a perfectas desconocidas?

Naruto tomó su copa de vino en una mano y observó el líquido. Hizo mover el vino en movimientos circulares.

-No. –Dijo después de unos segundos en silencio. Tomó un trago. –Eres la primera a quien le cuento esto.

-Ya… sí, claro. -Él desvió su vista a Hinata.

-En serio Hinata. –Ella lo miró. Tenía una mirada tan intensa que le fue imposible quitar la vista de sus ojos. –Tal vez te conozco desde hace un rato, pero siento que tú y yo tendremos historia. –Él tomó su mano de nuevo. –Jamás había sentido esa electricidad como la que sentí cuando te tomé la mano al levantarte.

Ella no entendía por qué el corazón se le aceleró ante esas palabras. También sintió esa electricidad e intuía que él también, pero intuirla y escuchar eso de él, era diferente.

-Estás vestida muy elegante. Ropa de marca. –Al parecer él era observador. –Sin embargo comías ese hotdog en el parque sin ningún miedo a mancharte. Eso me dice que trabajas y ganas mucho dinero pero que no eres pretenciosa. Y por la forma en que discutes conmigo, y no te inmutas ante mi presencia, me apuesto a que eres independiente y no aceptas a que te digan qué hacer y qué no hacer. ¿Me equivoco?

Naruto vio satisfecho como ella volteaba la mirada sonrojada hasta el tope y sonrió ante eso. Hinata le parecía una mujer fascinante. Una mujer que, si no se equivocaba, era luchadora. Le gustaba. Más tarde averiguaría más de ella. Nunca le había interesado tanto una mujer como ella, pero ya era hora de que el cambio lo tocase. Pero nunca se imaginó que el toque del cambio sería tan... _Intenso._

Al terminar salieron del restaurante y caminaron otra vez al parque. Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Naruto tenía su chaqueta en un brazo y le pasó una tarjeta.

-Escribí mi número personal en la parte de atrás. Llámame esta noche, o mejor aún... cenemos juntos.

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que quiero volver a verte? –Lo miró con la frente en alto. Este hombre sacaba su lado impulsivo.

-Yo quiero verte. –Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para sentir su aroma a orquídeas. –Tal vez soy el hombre que entró a tu vida por accidente, Hinata. –No lo había notado, pero este hombre era realmente alto y poderoso. Sentía algo en él _muy intenso._ –Pero soy el que se quedará en tu vida a propósito. –Ella tragó duro. A él se le ocurrían las palabras más extrañas y lindas. Algo inusual, y no conquistaba con las típicas frases machistas y de cliché.

-Te confías mucho.

-Sólo cuando voy tras lo que me gusta. –Estaba muy cerca. –Y tú me gustas. –Hinata no podía moverse. Juraría que le besaría y ¡Joder! Ella quería probarlo y saber si besa tan bien como se ve.

Naruto estaba maravillado con ella. Nunca había conocido a una chica que se le negara tanto. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que se esforzó por hablar con una chica o alguna discusión con una. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que había insistido tanto en llevar a una mujer a comer. Algo le decía que Hinata rompería con su monótona vida y le daría luz. Luz en sus noches oscuras. Así como la luna. Se acercó más ante la atenta mirada de ella. Se embriagó de su aroma a orquídeas, le encantaba. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla lentamente. Ella aún tenía oportunidad de alejarse, pero la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Para él, eso era buena señal.

_Luz verde._

_Después de todo no le era indiferente._

-Cena conmigo, Hinata. –Dijo con voz ronca y sensual. Hinata sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían más. –Quiero que nos conozcamos más. –Ella podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de sus labios. ¡Dios, iba a besarla! –Estaré esperando tu llamada. –Al hablar rozó sus labios. Algo en su cuerpo empezó a despertar. Su estómago se estrujó y sentía un anhelo de ser besada por él.

¡Lo necesitaba!

Hinata acortó la distancia besándolo. Algo se movió en ella. Jamás había sentido esto antes con nadie. Para ella un beso sólo era un beso, pero con Naruto basándola, era algo totalmente diferente. Había hambre, sed, deseo por ser saciado. Y falta de aire. Él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos apegándola e intensificando el beso. Este hombre era pasión. Su lengua jugaba con la de ella. Enseñándole cosas que jamás creyó. Este beso superaba cualquier otro. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Al él ser más alto tuvo que ponerse de puntillas apegándose más a él. Éste hombre despertaba en ella una necesidad volvánica que no podía negar. Lo quería todo de él. Todo.

Gimió complacida. Naruto sabía cómo besar, pero sobre todo sabía excitarla con un beso.

_La pasión empezó a arder._

_Pero estaban en un parque._

Se separaron sin ganas de hacerlo. Su respiración se volvió pesada y parecían desorientados, pero al escuchar las bocinas de los autos y los murmullos de las personas, comprendieron donde estaban. Hinata se sonrojó. Nunca se había dejado llevar por la pasión o el impulso, y mucho menos por un beso. Pero claro, nunca le habían dado un beso como el que acababa de recibir.

-Llámame Hinata. Por favor. –Su tono suave la abrumó tanto como el beso que se dieron. Pero él tuvo razón. Lo reconocía. Después de ese beso quería más de él. Quería volver a verlo, conocerlo más.

-Te llamaré. –Prometió. Él sonrió, pero no como antes. Su sonrisa era sensual y erótica. ¡Oh Dios! Esa sonrisa le aceleró el corazón. Él chocó las narices varias veces y luego se alejó de ella aún sonriendo.

-No te retractes Hinata. –Ella también sonrió. Se mantuvieron mirando hasta que él se acercó a un auto negro. Una persona le abrió la puerta de atrás y él entró. Rato después se perdieron en las abarrotadas calles.

-Tengo la sensación de que mi vida ha cambiado. –Dijo para sí. Miró la tarjeta. –Namikaze Corp. –Murmuró. Por lo visto el señor espectacular tenía una empresa con su apellido, y no cualquier empresa. Namikaze Corp era una empresa muy importante en tecnología. La miró por atrás. Tenía un mensaje sobre el número de teléfono.

_¿Sabías que cuando comes sonríes como una niña en una dulcería?  
Me dejaste fascinado, Hinata. Llámame.  
N. N. U._

¡Oh! claro que lo llamaría. Después de todo él había tenido razón. Después de ese beso no quería separarse de él. Además, ya le gustaba el 70% de él, sólo le falta un 30% por conocer.

^.^

* * *

^.^

Se encontraban en la terraza de un imperioso castillo. Ella veía con detenimiento al hombre frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era muy pausada. Parecía dormido, sin embargo sabía que no lo estaba. Cada mañana desde hace unas semanas tenían ésta rutina. Mientras él estaba así ella atendía las responsabilidades de él como Rey, y al terminar, esperaba a su lado por noticias.

Mientras esperaba miró el reino que se extendía desde la terraza. Aún estaba feliz de haber regresado hace unos meses. Habían celebrado por días su regreso. Nunca supo qué tan querida era hasta esos días. Se hicieron Bailes en honor a su regreso y por el fin de la guerra. Los granjeros del reino trajeron presentes para ella, algo que agradeció y sobre todo cuida en su jardín. Muchos le preguntaron cómo había sido capaz de eliminar a Madara cuando los más poderosos no podían. Ella sólo sonreía y acariciaba su vientre mientras decía: _"Una madre, para proteger a los suyos, es capaz de todo"_. Y en efecto así fue. Había usado un Jutsu muy poderoso de su clan para eliminarlo, pero esto conllevaba una gran perdida de chakra. Esa técnica la dejaba casi en cero y sólo se usaba como último recurso. Con lo que no contaba era que su recién formado feto tuviera poder y ella lo usase. Aún no lo entendía por completo, pero estaba muy agradecida con eso.

Volvió a mirar a su esposo al escucharlo moverse. Él abrió los ojos y ella se puso frente a él. Su roja mirada se fijó en ella. Estaba expectante.

-Está hecho niña. –Dijo. Su voz era fuerte y masculina. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¡Gracias!

-No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto la vida de esos humanos. –Ella lo besó fugazmente.

-Kurama. Yo usurpé su vida. Dos Hinata en un mismo mundo no es bueno. Al yo ser llevada allá la obligué a abandonar e irse lejos. Estuvo todo un mes tan confundida como yo, lo sé.

-Lo entiendo, ¿pero juntarlos? El destino se iba a encargar solito de eso. Iban a conocerse por trabajo ya que el padre de la mocosa hará negociaciones con el estúpido. La conocería, se intrigaría por su "Aparente timidez y sencillez" y luego avanzarían a cortejarse. No tenías que adelantar las cosas.

-Eso iba a pasar dentro de seis meses cuando ella decidiera llevar su negocio de publicidad a nivel Internacional y contactase a su padre. Además, su padre es... como decirlo... contrario al mío. Es Mandón y frío. –Se alejó de él unos pasos. –Tómalo como una disculpa por alejarla de su vida. Me entrometí.

-Es que eres una entrometida. –Gruñó y le dio la espalda. Hinata juraría que se estaba riendo.

-Ah… ¿Es que acaso no te gusta que sea una entrometida, Kurama? –Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sus manos acariciaron cada centímetro de su piel. A él le gustaba estar sin nada arriba. -¿No te gusta cuando te saco de esas aburridas juntas y te secuestro bajo las sábanas de mi cama? –Pasó las manos por su pecho y las fue bajando hasta su entrepierna. -¿No te excita saber que te espío mientras te bañas? ¿O que me gusta tocarme mientras te pienso? ¿O que cuando duermes profunda y complacientemente, te toco por todas partes?

Él se volteó y la encaró. Su mirada roja se fijó en ella de una manera tan intensa que casi la hizo gemir. Había lujuria en su mirada. Tanta que humedeció a Hinata.

-Te gusta bailar en el fuego, niña. –Dijo con voz ronca y excitante. La estimulaba.

-Sólo si eres el que me guía. –Él sonrió ladino, bajó la cabeza a su cuello y le dio una lamida.

-Te has vuelto una pervertida.

-Soy un trago de tu propia medicina, Kurama. –Él levantó el rostro y Hinata vio algo que casi nunca veía. De hecho, dudaba que alguien más lo hubiera visto antes. Kurama estaba sonrojado. Lo vio mirar a un lado y luego sonreír con una gracia contagiosa. Al mirarla otra vez su mirada era azul. Tan azul como el cielo.

-Hina-chan. Me encanta que te lleves tan bien con ambas partes de mí. –Dijo Naruto. Este la estrechó en un abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Le lamió las marcas de las mordidas que aún tenía. Ahora eran dos pares de marcas de colmillos que ella tenía en el cuello. Un par la marcaba como su esposa y el otro par reafirmaba sus votos matrimoniales. Sólo esas mordidas son visibles y son una advertencia para los demás de que ella era de él.

Y esta vez, se aseguró de proteger su mente. Nadie volvería a alejarla de él nunca más.

-Me gusta tu parte sensible y juguetona, y también tu parte ruda y fría. En especial me gusta que ambas partes me amen. –Dijo Hinata.

-No lo dudes. Te amamos. Y aunque Kurama no lo diga, le gusta que lo secuestres y te apoderes de él como ama y señora. –Ronroneó en su cuello. –Nos excita mucho. Aunque a mí me gusta más estar bajo las sábanas contigo. –Empezó a reír muy divertido. Hinata también empezó a reír, pero sintió algo que le hizo parar de repente.

-¡Naruto! –Se separó de él y se tocó el abultado vientre. -¡Se está moviendo! –Dijo y Naruto se maravilló. Puso su mano en el vientre de ella y cerró los ojos. Tenía cinco meses y medio de embarazo. Han sido unos maravillosos meses.

El embarazo para el clan Uzumaki era diferente. En los primeros tres meses no se notaba ningún cambio físico en la mujer embarazada. Pero después del cuarto, el feto se desarrollaba muy rápido, tanto que llegaba a estar totalmente desarrollado al quinto mes. Y en los últimos meses de gestación el niño pasaba un proceso de aprendizaje. El chakra se unía a él y modificaba sus músculos.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Naruto? –Lo mejor del embarazo era que Naruto podía escuchar lo que el bebé decía. Eso era gracias a Kurama. Él le había explicado lo que sucedería en el embarazo y también que no importara que ella no fuera una Uzumaki de nacimiento, porque desde que ella probó su sangre ya era una y estaba unida a él. También le explicó que mientras esté de parto tendría que beber de él, de lo contrario el parto iba a ser demasiado doloroso y hasta podría morir. Eso sólo pasaba con la mujer no Uzumaki casada con el Rey que en cuyo cuerpo se encontrara Kurama. Las Uzumaki de nacimiento no necesitaban beber la sangre de su marido para dar a luz.

-Quiere que le cantes esa canción para dormir. Le gusta oír tu voz. –Él sonrió. –También tiene hambre.

-Ahora que lo dices tengo antojo de Ramen y de muchas frutas. –Naruto sonrió más. Estaba encantado de su vida actual. Esta mujer lo llenaba por completo.

Aprovechando su estado de felicidad, la tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que iniciamos esta mañana? –Dijo él.

-Me parece una estupenda idea. ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

Naruto la puso en la cama y le pasó la mano por una pierna subiendo hasta su pecho donde reposó. Empezó a ronronear.

-Creo que estabas apunto de gritar que te tomara de una maldita vez.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y lo harás? –Él se acostó con ella a su lado. La puso de espaldas a él.

-Lo que no haré, mi Reina, será salir de ti. No hasta que estemos exhaustos. –Empezó besándola en el cuello. Hinata empezó a gemir gustosa.

-Me encanta sentir que me quemo cuando estoy contigo.

-Y a mí me encanta como respondes al tomarte salvajemente. –Su voz había cambiado. Era una mezcla de animal y hombre. A Hinata le gustaba cuando Kurama se unía. Ambas partes de Naruto la poseían al mismo tiempo. La pasión que sentía en él era abrumador. Tan abrumador que la humedeció al instante y la hizo gemir.

Él no perdió tiempo y la penetró desde atrás. Éste era una posición que usaban a menudo por el embarazo. Hinata se arqueó. Naruto la llenaba de una forma increíble. La embestía de una forma tan erótica que le robaba el aliento. Era salvaje y tierno. La devorada, la marcaba. Ella era suya y a ella le encantaba pertenecerle. Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior. La cama crujía y se movía. Naruto tomó una de sus piernas y la alzó. La penetración se hizo más profunda y Hinata gritó.

Lo mejor de estar embarazada era que sentía el orgasmo el doble de intenso.

Naruto la sintió llegar al éxtasis y con un par de embestidas más, la acompañó.

Permanecieron unidos hasta que ella se durmió satisfecha. Naruto la acomodó mejor en la cama y la arropó. Con una mano apoyó su cabeza y la miró.

Éste era la mujer que había entrado a su vida y no iba a ser capaz de abandonar. Hinata era un tesoro. Le daba más amor del que jamás creyó volver a tener. Con sus padres se sentía completo, amado. Cuando murieron se sintió sólo. Y en efecto lo estaba. En ese tiempo Madara había acabado con todo el clan Uzumaki. Él era el último. Pero ya no más. Iban a empezar de nuevo y sería feliz. Ya no había un Madara que los quería destruir. No había amenaza para él o su Reino. No había nada por qué tener miedo. Al menos, no por ahora. Sentía que tarde o temprano alguien se levantaría y le declararía la guerra. Volverían a pelear y a defenderse.

_Le había cortado la cabeza a la araña, pero sabía que sus patas se moverían._

_Siempre lo hacen._

Abrazó a su dormida mujer cariñosamente. Su vida era con ella. Aguantaría todo lo que le venga encima para protegerla. Ella era su familia, su todo. Acarició su vientre y sonrió.

-Lo siento... -Dijo y esperó unos segundos como escuchando. -Sí, lo sé. Cuando Mami despierte estoy seguro que te dará triple porción. –Sonrió tiernamente. –También te amamos pequeña. Duerme bien. –Dijo encantado.

No le había dicho a Hinata sobre el sexo del bebé por petición de ella. Quería verle en sus brazos y elegir un nombre cuando le viera. Eso le había dicho ella. Al bebé le gustó el plan y Naruto terminó por aceptarlo. Meterse entre dos mujeres era peligroso.

Sin embargo, las cuidaría con su vida. No importase que lo problemas vengas con nubes de tormenta.

-Que venga la lluvia. –Susurró con confianza y se acurrucó bien con Hinata. La esencia de ella le gustaba y lo hacía dormir bien. Olía el inmenso amor que ella tenía por él. Un amor muy paciente y protector. Un amor que le daba la fuerza para enfrentarse a quien fuera para protegerla y proteger el reino.

Sabía que su felicidad no duraría siempre. Aún había maldad y codicia pero se aseguraría de proteger el Reino mientras vida tenga. Se aseguraría de vivir todo lo que tenga que vivir junto a los suyos, pero sobre todo, se aseguraría de ser feliz. Muy feliz.

Y mientras Hinata y su futura inmensa familia estén a su lado, se sentía capaz de hacerlo todo.

_Que venga la lluvia._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno... ahora viene el **Segundo ****TRAILER** de **EL CORAZÓN DE LA BESTIA:**

_Un rugido rompió el silencio de la noche. Todos miraron a la montaña. La luna estaba en su sitio, iluminando el paisaje y la aldea. Iluminando a aquella bestia que salía del bosque con ojos rojos y pelo naranja con rojo. Se le veía tan imponente como bestia alfa de todo el bosque. Era de unos tres metros de altura y nueve colas se extendían a su alrededor desplazando los árboles. Los habitantes de Konoha se asustaron y suspendieron sus actividades._

_La bestia volvió a rugir mostrando perfectamente sus colmillos y esta vez se armó un gran alboroto. Corrieron asustados temiendo por sus vidas Mientras los ninjas se ocupaban de la bestia y de proteger, ellos erraron sus casas, se encerraron en el sótano, apagaron las luces y se callaron temiendo que cualquier ruido o grito los delatara y de pronto… Un grito de una mujer se escuchó pidiendo ayuda._

_-Padre, ¿qué pasha? ¿Por qué ella gita? –Dijo una niña de dos años de edad. El padre se asustó, tomó la niña en sus brazos y con su mano le tapó la boca. La niña podía sentir la respiración de su padre muy agitada. Su corazón estaba desbocado y ella ni siquiera entendía la situación. Él miró a su esposa tan asustada como lo estaba él. La abrazó y besó su cabeza. Podían escuchar los gritos de la lucha entre los Ninjas y la bestia. También escuchaban la destrucción por todos lados y el suelo temblaba, habían explosiones y gritos de batalla._

_Cada luna llena en Diciembre era lo mismo… cada año pasaban por esa tortura y lo peor, no podían escapar. ÉL siempre los encontraba. Estaban malditos, en especial las mujeres vírgenes que eran su comida preferida. Todo por una maldita traición de sangre que se hizo hace un siglo y ahora… Las mujeres y jóvenes hombres morían._

_Se escuchó a la mujer pedir ayuda desesperadamente. La familia se encogió ante los gritos. No podían hacer nada. Sólo podían esconderse y rogar no ser encontrados. Más ruido se escuchó. Oían a los ninjas hacer jutsus y gritar por la liberación de la mujer cautiva. El suelo volvía a temblar y luego… paz total. Esperaron tranquilamente. Siempre era más seguro salir media hora después del silencio total y así lo hicieron sólo para encontrar el cuerpo de una chica ninja de pelo castaño en el frío suelo cubierto de nieve y dos personas llorando a su lado, al parecer eran sus padres. Los ninjas estaban llevándose a los heridos y curando a otros. Los demás rodeaban a la familia y uno de los ninjas lloraba con un collar en la mano._

El amor le había sido arrebatado.

_La chica tenía una mordida atroz en el cuello lo que indicaba que había sido succionada de una forma terrible. Su piel estaba azul y sus ojos abiertos pero sin vida. Así terminaba este año. Sólo restaba esperar el siguiente año y ver quien era la próxima comida del temible demonio… _El Kyubi.

.

.

Muahahahahaha... ¿Qué tal eh? ¿Intrigados, verdad?

Estaré publicando esta historia a finales de este año. Tengo que terminar de hacerla para no perder tiempo e inspiración si la publico inmediatamente la escribo. Así podré tener un horario para publicarla cada mes o cada quincena.

* * *

Con respecto al epílogo:

Espero que les haya satisfecho la curiosidad por saber qué pasó con Hinata después de haber recuperado su vida al lado de Naruto. Como vieron, También hice una escena de Naruto y Hinata en el otro Universo. Algo tenía que poner de ellos y el por qué nunca se encontraron las dos Hinata. Algunas frases de Naruto la busqué en Internet y la que más me gustó fue: _"Bien, vamos avanzando. Ya te gusta el 70% de mi"._.. Eso me mató jajajajajajajaja.

**¿Cuáles fueron sus partes favoritas de la historia?** Personalmente me gustó todo. De principio a fin. Me siento orgullosa de este desempeño que he mostrado. Después de un largo período de bloqueo de escritor, (Como muchos saben), volví con ganas de expresarme. Primero escribí un Lemon Caliente llamado **_Travesuras inocentes_**, lo que ocasionó que me retaran y que ustedes disfrutaran de este historia. Debo decir que fue una maravillosa forma de volver a empezar como escritora Naruhina.

Bueno... Una vez más muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**Recuerden: Revew = Escritora Feliz = Más capítulos = Lectores felices y contentos**

**.**

Los quiero...

Matta ne

\(^_^)/


End file.
